


Hero Worship

by Sushimom



Series: Hero Worship [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimom/pseuds/Sushimom
Summary: 76 gasped at the sight before him. A pale face, barely illuminated by a small LCD screen in the corner was the only light in the room, revealing the dark silhouette of the young korean laying on her bed, back to him, clothed only in tiny pink panties and a baggy half shirt.





	1. Chapter 1

“Brat!” He growled out as he stalked down the hallways of Gibraltar towards the dorms. The kid hadn't shown up for the premission briefing and that was something he just couldn't tolerate. Recklessness got people killed. She may be young but that didn't mean that she couldn't be killed in the line of duty just as easily as an old soldier like himself.

And he didn't want to outlive another comrade.

He marched up to a plain door, pivoting to face it and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked harder, waiting a moment for a response.

No answer.

Growling under his breath he pounded on the door hard enough to rattle it in it's frame.

Still no answer.

“Override Protocol Alpha.” He shouted into the corridor.

“Identification?” Came Athena's cool voice.

“Strike Commander Jack Morrison.”

“Identity confirmed.” Athena replied.

The door whooshed open, revealing a dark room littered with chip bags and soda cans. Huffing he stepped into the darkness taking a few steps before his eyes adjusted.

76 gasped at the sight before him. A pale face, barely illuminated by a small LCD screen in the corner was the only light in the room, revealing the dark silhouette of the young korean laying on her bed, back to him, clothed only in tiny pink panties and a baggy half shirt.

He may be older now but any man would appreciate the sight that lay before him. Long, lithe legs fidgeted above her tiny round ass as she stuck her tongue into the corner of her mouth, obviously engrossed in whatever game she was playing, headphone blaring music so loud, he was surprised she could even think.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued over to her bed, kicking the corner of her mattress to gain her attention. 

“Hey!” she squealed, ripping off her headphones and turning to glare at the intruder.

“Where the hell were you, Song?” He asked, assuming his commander voice.

He watched her face fall as she realized she had missed the meeting, “I'm so sorry. I guess I lost track of time.” she mumbled as she picked at the hem of her shirt.

His tone softened, “Don't let it happen again. Pre mission briefings are done to keep you and everyone else alive.”

“Yes sir. It won't happen again. I'll be ready for tomorrows mission.” She tried to say confidently.

“See to it.” He said, turning to the door and leaving the young pilot to her solitude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soldier rolled behind a partially destroyed wall, gaining cover from the rain of bullets. Opposite him was Dr. Ziegler pressed back into the bricks of a store front, looking to him for commands.

He peeked around the corner with his visor, trying to gain count of the enemies so he could formulate a plan. They were defending the lab of Dr. Jan Koffson, the polish scientist working in the bunker below their feet. He had mutated smallpox into an even deadlier strain and now Talon was looking to take it from him and weaponize it.

He saw Reaper flanked by at least 15 of his goons before the bullets took even more chunks out of his hiding place. This wasn't good. That was a lot of fire power for just the 3 of them. The rest of the team was securing the bunker and blockading all entrances. It would still be a few minutes before they got any help up here.

Above him on the roof, he heard the cry of “Suiting Up!” as D.Va flew down from the building, plowing her meka straight into the center of the thugs, leaving Reaper at her back. They immediately started pounding her meck with assault rounds, with Reaper unloading his shotguns into the power pack of the machine in front of him. Hana was unloading her own rounds into the goons in front of her, mowing them down, but she couldn't turn her bulky meka fast enough to get them all before her power pack started to short out from the assault. 

76 bolted out from his cover, picking off the thugs closest to him, trying to reach the girl before she was forced from the machine that protected her. 

Seeing no other options, D.Va smashed her fist into the self destruct button, diving out and scrambling behind a market stall. Reaper cackled and vaporized, now immune to the blast the was about to come. Soldier dove into a broken shop window to shield himself from shrapnel.

The mech blew itself to pieces, blowing away the wooden stall Hana had been hiding behind, launching her back into the brick walls surrounding the square. She crumpled to the ground, not moving. The thugs were scattered about, only a few of them moving after the blast.

76 clambered out of the shop, surveying the scene through the clearing smoke. His eyes went wide as he saw Reaper materialize behind her prone form, locking eyes with 76 before laughing and unloading a round into the girls back.

“NOOOOOOO!” he screamed, over taken with rage. He charged forward, intent of destroying his nemesis, he shot his helix rockets at Reaper's chest.

Reaper just laughed louder and evaporated before the munitions could touch him.

Soldier skidded down beside the unmoving girl, pulling her limp body into his lap to survey the damage to the tiny slip of a girl. Her jumpsuit was soaking up large amounts of blood that poured from the buckshot holes that riddled the back of her chest. Her breath was coming in tiny pants, but at least there was still hope. He immediately unzipped the back of her suit, pulling the cloth away from the wounds so that Mercy, who was flying in now, could work.

Dr. Ziegler swiftly pulled her Caduceus from it's clip on her back, handing it to Soldier, “Keep the healing stream on her as I work. We may be able to save her.” She instructed tightly.

He wiggled his legs out from under Hana as he position himself to keep the biotic stream on her to aid in Angela's work. She pulled a jar of white paste from her bag, applying to the worst of the wounds first to stop the bleeding.

“She's pierced both lungs. I need to get her into surgery. Where the hell is that medivac!” She ground out, scowling with irritation.

“Just do your best. I'll radio to see how far out they are.” He put one hand up to his ear piece, barking orders over the radio, “ We have a team mate down. We need immediate evac or she is going to die!”

“Understood. We are 2 minutes out in the medicopter. Prepping the back for emergency surgery for Dr. Ziegler.” crackled the reply.

“Understood.” 

Soldier looked back down at the girl, her skin even paler than normal, her tiny body unmoving as Angela fished some of the shallower buck shot out of her shoulder, her hands covered in blood.

“Who is it Jack?” Came Ana's raspy voice into his ear, trepidation evident in her tone.

Soldier sighed before answering his old friend, “It's Song. Reaper shot her.”

Silence followed. None of the rest of the team could believe what they heard, broken only by the hum of the approaching hover copter, trying to maneuver the buildings to land next to them in the square. 

“76 I need you to load her for me. As gently as possible onto the table.” Mercy barked as the copter touched down and opened the hatch.

He scooped her off the ground, handing the staff back to Angela. She hardly weighed a thing. She was too young to be here. Too young to face the horrors and dangers she had faced at only 19. The tears couldn't be held back now, blurring his vision as he climbed into the medivac and gingerly laid her on the table. Dr. Ziegler barked orders to her staff, already hooking up an IV and instructing for another to start suctioning her airways.

Unable to watch, 76 weaved through the medical team to the front of the aircraft. Taking a seat and belting himself in before falling back into his past and letting it consume him.


	2. Chapter 2

3 days. This wasn't the longest he had ever stayed awake, but he wasn't as young as he used to be. He couldn't bring himself to sleep though. He felt responsible. If he had been quicker, if he had worked with her more so she knew what to expect, if he had just been better, then maybe she wouldn't be here right now, covered in tubes and wires. The incessant beeping had become almost comforting to him as he watched her, pale and unmoving, day after day. Angela came by several times a day to assess her wounds, telling him that she had sustained serious chest trauma not only from the shot but from the blast wave of the explosion as well. She said she thought the girl would make it but she wasn't out of the woods yet. 

So he waited, unmoving, guilt nagging his every thought.

The door across the room slid open, revealing Captain Amari with a large cup of coffee, smiling at him.

“I thought you could use this.” She said soothingly.

“Thanks” he rasped out, voice hoarse.

She walked over to where he was seated next to her bed, “You look like shit.”

“Always so tactful are you?” He smirked, smelling the delightful brew she handed him.

“You can't do this to yourself, Jack. It's not your fault.” Ana chided in her motherly tone.

“ I could have saved her if I was younger, better, faster.” he said dropping his gaze to the floor.

“You don't know that and there's no use drowning in self hatred. She's the one who chose to fly into the middle of danger, not you.”

“But that's just it!” he shouted, “She's young and reckless! I should have taken better care of her!”

Ana gave him a disapproving look before turning to leave, “ I can't stay here and watch you wallow in what might have been.” She said as she reached the door, “What happened happened and if you hadn't been there I'm sure Reaper would have killed her.”

She slid the door closed behind her, leaving him with only the beep of the machines as he watched after her.

“Please don't be angry with me.” A voice rasped next to him.

His attention snapped, wide eyed, to the girl in the bed next to him, “You woke up.” He whispered.

She gave him a weak smile, “I can't disappoint my fans by dying now can I?”

He gave a breathy chuckle, still in disbelief, “I have to go get Angela.”

“No wait!” She pleaded quietly with him, “Not yet. I heard what Captain Amari said.”

Soldier turned back to her. 

“You saved my life.”

Soldier looked down, unable to accept her awe and gratitude. He hadn't saved her. He had watched as she was very nearly killed. He was no hero. Without another word, he left the room to find Dr. Ziegler and have her check the girl over..

He quickly found her, “Angela, she's awake.”

“Finally.” she breathed, “Now to take care of you.”

Before he could do anything more than widen his eyes, she jabbed him in the thigh, smiling sweetly the whole time.

“Not fair.” He growled as he lost consciousness and dropped to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack came swimming back to consciousness, opening his eyes only to squeeze them shut again as the bright hospital lights assaulted him. He groaned and sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

“What the fuck, Angela.” He ground out.

“Well you weren't going to take care of yourself so I did it for you.” came her voice from across the room

He blinked his eyes, adjusting them, and glared over at Dr. Zeigler who was leaned against the door frame, smiling benignly at him.

“That was still a low blow.” 

“Don't force my hand next time. It does no good to let you go on like that.”

“How is she?” he asked, his face softening into worry.

“She's doing better than I expected. I didn't even expect her to be awake yet but she's alert and ok it seems.” she replied.

Soldier swung his legs out over the side of the bed, begrudgingly admitting that he felt much better.

“I'm going back to my room then.” He said.

“You're not going to see her?” Angela asked, confused, “You stayed by her side for 3 days, but now that she's awake you don't care?”

“Of course I care!” He growled, turning to face her with fire in his eyes.

“Then why are you avoiding her?” She snapped back.

“She doesn't want some old geezer hanging around her room out of guilt. I'm sure Lena and Lucio are keeping her company.” He replied.

“Actually she sent them away awhile ago. She lied saying she wanted to sleep, but she lays there. I think she's waiting for you.” Angela reasoned.

“Why the hell do you think that?”

“Because you left your jacket there and she won't let go of it.”

Jack just stared at her, not saying another word before moving to the door, not even caring that Angela had a smug smirk on her face.

He passed a few curtained off doors before coming to hers. He paused. He really felt like a piece of garbage at the moment, but he pushed that aside for the moment. He gently slid it open, unsure of what he was going to say to Hana, but knowing that right now she needed him.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, the innocence marred by the tinge of fear they held. He'd seen it in many of his recruits after their first brush with death. He hated that he hadn't been able to stop it.

Seeing him standing in the door, she looked down and started playing with the zipper of his jacket, “I suppose you want this back.” She mumbled.

“How are you holding up?” He asked softly, moving to the chair next to her bed.

“I'm fine.” she replied, never looking up from her hands.

He studied her for a moment, “That's bullshit.”

Her eyes snapped to his, slightly shocked at his sharp words.

“Look kid, I've seen more than enough to know that after something like this, you're not ok.” He sighed.

Tears welled up in her eyes sticking to her lashes before tumbling down her rosy cheeks. A sob escaped her lips, tearing at Soldier's heart having to see her like this.

Knowing she was still unable to move much, he moved to her, leaning down and gently holding her as she cried.

Angela had been right. She may be healing well physically but she was still a young woman trying to deal with her first traumatic experience.

Eventually the sobs slowed and her breathing evened out. Jack gingerly laid her hear back down to the pillows, noting that she was still clutching his jacket to her like a teddy bear.

He sighed again, unsure of what else he could do for her. He walked out of the room, dimming the lights as he left, and finally went back to his room to fill out mission reports.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat in the uncomfortable arm chair next to Hana's bed, reading, as the girl slept. She still had his jacket, refusing to part with it. She would never tell him why, falling silent at any mention of it, but he wasn't going to push her about it. He was just happy that she COULD sleep at all.

Her condition had been steadily improving and she was to be released that evening after Dr. Ziegler signed off on her paperwork. He was glad that everything seemed to be ok. He spend a couple hours here with her everyday when he wasn't busy with Overwatch work or training. She seemed to take comfort in his presence, often drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

He glanced over at her again, smiling at her practically wrapped around his leather jacket. He didn't think he was ever going to get the damned thing back, but if it helped her sleep better, he could live with that. He went back to his book.

Suddenly the Gibraltar alarms rang though the building, snapping Soldier to attention. He dropped the book and grabbed the rifle propped in the corner.

Hana too was jolted by the sound, sitting bolt upright, wincing at the pull of her stitches. She whimpered in fear as she realized what was going on.

Jack turned back to the frightened girl, grabbing her chin and turning her face to him, “Listen to me. I have to go. Remember you're a soldier. You're stronger than you think or you wouldn't be here. Don't let yourself be consumed by your fear. I'll be back soon.”

He handed her her pistol out of the bedside table, “Be strong.” 

He kissed her forehead to comfort her before dashing out of the room, barking into the comms, demanding information.

Taking a shaky breath she climbed out of the bed, only connected to the IV now and curled behind the chair into the corner with her pistol and the jacket that still smelled like him.

Taking another deep breath she steadied her nerves, determined not to let him down again. She hadn't told anyone, but she had had a crush on her commanding officer for awhile now, ever since she had seen him as he left the showers, wearing only a loose pair of pants, a few stray droplets still glistening on his muscular form. But she knew that he only saw her as a dumb kid who needed protecting. 

That's why she had plowed her way into the enemy. She was determined to make him see her for the woman she was, a fierce and capable warrior. She had failed miserably on that count. Now he was treating her like a concerned father. 

She sighed, bringing her focus once again to the room in front of her and the alarms that were still blaring. She couldn't fail him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Winston, status report!” Soldier barked into the comms piece in his ear.

“They're trying to come up the cliffs. I'm not sure what they're after.”

“Understood. Can you give me a count?” He responded.

“I see at least 25. No sign of Reaper or Widow.” The scientist answered.

“Roger. ETA 45 seconds or less.”

His heart pounded in his chest as he pushed his body as hard as he could, trying to get to the cliffs at the lab to support his team. He knew it was just Winston and Lena there most of the time. Ana, Pharah, Rein, and Torb were off on another mission at the moment. Lucio was off on his music obligations so there were very few of them left at the home base.

As he came around the corner out of the hanger, he could hear the gattling fire of Bastion's turret, which made him breath a sigh of relief. He pushed himself up the last incline, quickly taking in the scene.

Bastion was set up next to some shipping containers, protected by Winston's portable shield. Winston himself was jumping around throwing men in black combat gear off the side. Lena was zipping around, peppering them with plasma bolts.

But what caught 76's attention was a glint off of a rifle barrel to his right. He looked up to the roof of the storage bunker to see Widow aiming down her sights.

“SNIPER! HEADS DOWN!” He bellowed.

Everyone dove for cover as a bullet struck right where Lena had been. 

Widow turned to him and gave him a withering look. Genji had arrived sprinting forward, slicing an infiltrator clean in half before leaping up the wall towards the sniper. She swung off to the cat walk, trying to line up a shot on Jack. He was sprinting towards the fray that Lena was currently mixed up in. Once she cleared the left side, he popped off a couple shots, dropping the thugs, making it a bit more of an even fight.

Genji shot forward, following the french woman, trying to catch her before she caught one of his allies. She threw out a mine right in his path before he could dodge. He skidded to a stop, passing right through the poison cloud, coughing uncontrollably. Widow quickly looked at her forces falling left and right and hissed through her teeth. She called in the transport, grappling her way over the side of the cliff and into the craft before flying away.

Lena took advantage of the men's momentary lapse of concentration as their ride fly away and threw a bomb down in the middle of them before zipping away. Winston grabbed the last one and tried his damndest to throw him all the way into the departing ship. He only fell about 10 feet short.

“Damn.” He muttered.

Soldier looked back to where Widow had been and called to the others when he saw Genji curled on the cold metal. Winston radioed for Mercy as Soldier dropped a biotic field to stabilize him.

Lena picked up a shard of metal, “Looks like a venom mine. Not pleasant to get hit with.”

Bastion came up next to them, beeping and whirring as he looked at Genji's prone form.

Lena pats his metal arm, “Angela will patch him right up, buddy. Don't worry!”

Genji started to regain consciousness, groaning at the pain in his chest.

“Easy there. Dr. Ziegler is on her way.” Jack instructs, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Just then Angela came up the stairs with a hovering guerney, “All right. I'm here to take care of you.”

They loaded him up and watched him be take off to the clinic.

“What the hell was that about?” Soldier asked.

Winston adjusted his glasses, “I believe they were testing our defenses. They've been trying to get at Athena's data banks for awhile now.”

“Yeah they'll never get past us, huh big guy?” Lena chirped, leaning against Winston's arm.

Bastion beeped again before going off to his sentry post.

Jack huffed before heading for the stairs. Lena and Winston headed back towards the lab, doing a sweep of the area as they went.

76 was feeling his age as he trudged back towards the clinic to check on his teammates. Maybe he'd better spend some time in a biotic pool to help him recoup.

He sighed as he pushed open the clinic doors to see Dr. Ziegler pushing some kind of medicine into Genji's IV line as he held an oxygen mask to his face.

Passing by all the commotion, he made his way to Hana's room to make sure the girl was ok now that the excitement was over. He reached her door and his eyes widened. He didn't see her anywhere! He burst into the room.

“Hana!”

He heard a relieved sigh from the corner of the room and rushed over to the spot he normally occupied, finding her curled up behind the chair, laying down her pistol and trying to stand, wincing from the pain.

“You scared the shit out of me kid!” he said as he helped her up and lifted her tiny body back onto the bed.

“Sorry. I figured that since I'm in no shape to fight, it would be better for me to hide and avoid combat. I was waiting for the all clear.” She explained, “What happened?”

“That was some good thinking kid. I'm proud of you for keeping your wits about you.” He commended, “Talon tried to break into the lab again. They're trying to get at Athena's data on Overwatch. Genji got hit with a venom mine.”

“Oh no is he ok?” She asked, clearly worried for her teammate.

“He'll be fine. Dr. Ziegler is working on him now.” Jack soothed.

Hana released a breath she had been holding, feeling better knowing no one was seriously injured.

Soldier picked up his discarded book, laying it on the table, “Hey you wanna get out of here? I mean you were supposed to be released about now anyways, and I don't think doc will be done for awhile.” 

The young woman looked up at him with bright eyes, “Yes! I'd love to finally be out of here!”

“Good now let me get you unhooked.” He reached for a gauze pad and some tape out of the drawer and set to removing her IV. Unhooked she stood up next to the bed, careful of her stitches.

Jack moved over to the cupboard and pulled some clean clothes he'd brought for her out so she could change, “Here kid.”

She took them and ran her hand over the cloth, “You grabbed me clean clothes?” she asked, her voice full of emotion.

76 scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah I thought you might need them. I think your jumpsuit is done for.”

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

“Anything for you kid.” He smiled at her before turning and stepping just outside the door.

A couple minutes passed as he waited patiently outside her door, expecting it would take a bit for her to get dressed in her condition.

“Umm Jack?” came a small voice.

Puzzled, he opened the door and entered the room, stopping dead when he saw what was in front of him.

Hana was dressed in only her shirt, holding her shorts and underwear in front of her, embarrassment reddening her face. Jack had to swallow hard to maintain his composure.

“I can't lean over. I can't even put my own underwear on.” She mumbled, growing ever redder at being so revealed in front of the man she knew would never see her as anything more than a kid.

He took a deep breath, softening at the girl's unsure tone, “I did say I'd do anything for you, didn't I?” He joked to lighten the mood.

Hana giggled softly, “I guess you did.”

He walked around the bed to the tempting girl in front of him. She turned her back to him, handing over her clothes. He took another deep breath as he disentangled her panties trying very hard not to look at the two perfect globes of her ass bared for him and her long, slender legs. He crouched down, holding her underwear open so she could step into them, unable to stop himself from looking for a glimpse of her most private area as she did.

He was going to hell... He was old enough to be her dad! Jack groaned internally as his brain assaulted him with images of his face buried in her vulva, licking her clit while she writhed in front of him.

Once she had both feet in, he had to suppress another groan as he slid the pink scrap of cloth up her perfect legs. He felt himself growing hard even as he was trying to will himself not to. It was a battle he was loosing as he trailed his thumbs over her ass cheeks slightly more than was necessary for the task at hand.

Hana's breath hitched as she felt his fingers slide across her skin, her arousal adding to her embarrassment. She felt him linger a bit on her ass, giving her a glimmer of hope that maybe he would want her too.

Jack grabbed her shorts. Damnit why did everything she own either have to be skin tight, skimpy or both! It was not helping his situation in the least. He pulled up the tight spandex shorts as they clung and molded to every contour of her well muscled legs.

Hana wiggled, trying to help him shimmy them up over her cheeks.

Jack couldn't hold in the groan this time, causing her to freeze, “You can't wiggle like that, woman. I may be an old man but I'm not a saint.”

She gasped lightly at him calling her a woman, deciding to play dumb to try to rile him up more, “What do you mean? I thought you were just helping out a friend?” She said with fake innocence.

Jack groaned again, taking a step back, closing his eyes, desperately trying to clear the very pornographic images out of his mind. Opening his eyes again only to wish he hadn't when he saw Hana grasp the hem of her shorts and wiggle them all the way up before turning to him with beautiful, innocent eyes.

She could tell the he was close to snapping. He was breathing hard and couldn't take his eyes off her. She carefully decide her next move. 

“Is there something wrong, Jack?” She asked, never breaking eye contact as she stepped closer to him, placing a tiny hand on his muscular arm.

He tilted his head back against the wall behind him. The little minx had to know what she was doing, didn't she? He had heard that she had had some fun with Lena and her girlfriend Emily a few months back, so she wasn't a virgin. She had to know how she was tormenting him.

“Stop Hana.” He growled out. 

Sensing she had pushed him far enough for the first time, she backed down, “If you say so.”

She grabbed her pistol and his jacket off the table and made for the door, leaving him still leaning against the wall, trying to collect his frazzled mind.

After she left the room, he looked around noticing she'd taken his jacket again, “Fuck me.”


	4. Chapter 4

He found her a while later, lounging in the break room watching some e-sports tournament on ESPN.

Not even looking up from the screen she said, “All these guys suck you know. I could beat them all with my eyes closed.”

Deciding that they were going to play as if nothing had happened he asked, “How's your back feeling? I grabbed you some pain killers from the clinic on my way out.”

“Sweet, my back is killing me at the moment. The meds wore off about an hour ago.”

He tossed the bottle at her and settled in the couch next to her chair, trying to figure out what was going on in the game in front of him. Looked like some type of card game with monsters to him.

“WHY THE HELL DID HE PLAY THAT!?” She burst out at one of the players on the tv.

She looked at her, all bent out of shape over some card game and smiled. She really was beautiful when she was angry. 

He started noticing the little things about her that he had never taken the time to before. Her eyes shone with anger, the color rich as dark chocolate. Her pert little nose, crinkled up in distaste. And the way she frowned that made her bottom lip poke out into almost a pout. She was lithe like a dancer but still well muscled enough to be dangerous. She was quick out of her mech, her long legs propelling her around so quick that she seemed to dodge bullets themselves.

He brought himself back to reality as he realized that he had been fantasizing about her again.

“Well I'm going to head off to bed. Too much excitement for this old man today.” He stood and started towards the door.

“Thank you for everything, Jack.” She said, sad to see him leaving so soon.

He paused at the door, throwing her a smile over his shoulder, “No problem, Hana. You should get to bed soon too. Rest helps you heal.”

She nodded and turned back to her game.

He closed the door behind him, letting out what felt like the millionth sigh of the day.

He really had to stop acting like a horny 20 something before things got out of hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack felt a weight settle over him, on top of the sheet he was under. Opening his eyes, he took in the sight before him with a gasp. Hana straddled his waist, a coy smile on her pretty face, dressed to kill in a tiny strapless black bra and panties. The dark fabric nearly making her pale skin shine in the darkness. She leaned over, her hair cascading down around the two of them, seemingly blocking out the rest of the world.

“I can't wait anymore, Jack.” She purred into his ear, gently biting the lobe as she pulled back.

His hand instinctively went to her flawless thighs, the shock apparent on his face. 

When he didn't keep going, she moaned, throwing her head back, running her hands up her taut stomach to her breasts, pinching and kneading them through the fabric.

He stared at the exquisite picture she painted right now, trying to find some shred of his self control and coming up blank.

“Fuck me.” He groaned before grabbing a fist full of the hair at the back of her head and dragging her down for a searing kiss. She moaned into his mouth, grinding her hips over his hardening length. 

His tongue danced with hers, tasting the sweetness of the ramune she was so fond of. His other hand slid up from it's place on her thigh, slipping beneath her underwear to caress her ass. Releasing her hair he worked his way down her back to the clasp of her bra, deftly popping open the clasps with a quick flick. He kneaded the muscles on her back before freezing.

This wasn't real.

This was only a dream.

Hana's back was covered in stitches.

The lovely vision before him swam as he came back to consciousness. He looked down at the sheet as he opened his eyes, seeing the tent he'd made before letting his head fall back to the pillow.

He was most definitely going to hell.

Throwing the sheet off, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed to the small bathroom in his room. He splashed his face with cold water, hoping to cool the heat in his straining cock. 

When that didn't seem to be helping, he padded back and collapsed onto his bed, letting the air rush out of him with the impact.

Wasn't he supposed to have outgrown this shit? He was an old man, not some hormone fueled teenager for Christ sake!

He laid there for who knows how long, willing his erection down. When he had finally calmed himself down, he crawled back under his sheet and checked the time. 1:45 am. He sighed. He should still be able to get a few good hours of sleep in.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard a light knock at his door. His eyes snapped open and he grumbled under his breath as he climbed out of bed again and padded across the cold tile to the door. He pressed his eye to the peep hole and saw a mop of messy brown hair out in the hallway.

He pressed the button to open the door, revealing Hana, head down, looking timid and beaten down.

Feeling a pang in his heart, he reached for the girl, drawing her into his chest before closing the door once more.

Being careful of her stitches, he rubbed gentle circles on her lower back, “What happened, sweetheart?” He asked.

She sniffed into his bare chest, obviously holding back tears.

“Shh, shh. You're alright.” He whispered into her hair and he pressed his lips down, smelling the green tea shampoo she used.

“I'm sorry for bothering you.” She mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of her baggy t shirt.

“You're not a bother at all.” He said, turning to guide her to sit on the edge of the bed.

She slowly sat, wiping the tear away that threatened to fall.

Jack sat down next to her, keeping her close, still trying to sooth away whatever hurt had her this upset.

“Now tell me what happened, Hana. What's got you so out of sorts?”

She sniffed again, “It's embarrassing.”

“Please.” was all he said.

“I had a bad dream.” She mumbled, almost inaudibly.

“Don't worry about it, kid.” he said, realizing that she was reliving the trauma, “I'm here for you. You can cry if you need to.”

She snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his broad chest with a sob. He felt her hot tears drip onto his bare skin, and his heart broke for her. He remembered when he'd first been plagued with reliving the death of one of his comrades over and over again in his dreams. He's spent many a night desperately trying to stay awake, until his commanding officer had realized what was going on and sent him to the base doctor.

Knowing she needed someone to help her hold the pieces together, he gently gathered her into his arms and leaned back onto the headboard, settling her in his lap. He ran a soothing hand over her dark tresses and whispered nothings in between placing kisses on the top of her head.

Eventually the sobs subsided into hiccups as her overwhelming emotions ebbed. She raised her puffy, tear stained face to his, smiling weakly at him. He offered her a soft smile in return, moving to lift her off his lap. He placed her down on the bed next to him.

“You can stay here for tonight.” He said softly, turning to leave the bed.

“Wait!” She panicked, latching herself onto his arm before he could move.

He looked back at her. She let her hands fall from his arm and dropped her gaze to the sheets under her.

“I don't want to be alone.”

Turning back he ran his hand down her arm, trying to will away the dejection in her voice, “Don't worry. I'll be right over there in the chair.”

Her eyes snapped back up to his, the fear evident, “No!”

Jack looked at the young woman before him, sighing, “Hana, I can't stay here in bed with you. It isn't right.”

“I don't want to be alone.” She pleaded.

Feeling his already weak resolve crumble, he internally berated himself for being such a pushover with her.

“Alright.”

She let out a relieved breath, her body visibly relaxing. She lifted her legs, drawing the sheet up as she settled herself into one of his pillows, breathing in as his scent surrounded her.

He shook his head at what he'd gotten himself into and laid down next to her slight frame. It was going to be a long night.

Desperate for comfort, Hana snaked a hand through the sheets, latching onto his wrist where it lay below his pillow.

Knowing she was still afraid to fall asleep, he scooted closer to her, turning to lay on his back, pulling her arm across his chest and wrapping his other arm around her shoulder and down her side. She wiggled closer still, laying her head on his shoulder, listening to the calming beat of his heart. 

Sighing contentedly, she began running her fingers over the many scars that marred his otherwise perfect form. 

Finding the large, jagged scar below his sternum, she whispered, “Where'd you get this one?”

Smiling softly, he replied, “ I was on a mission back when Overwatch was still officially together. I was with Gabriel and Ana. We were infiltrating an omnic held building in King's Row. Supposed to be a sneak in, steal some info, and sneak out mission, when we were spotted. The OR14 smashed me across the stomach and out the window. I landed on a fire hydrant and the bolt ripped me up pretty good. Reyes escaped, just, with a bullet in his shoulder. I probably would have died then if it wasn't for that old woman's skill with those healing bullets of hers. Kept me alive long enough for Angela to get her hands on me.” He chuckled.

Hana smiled into his skin, thoroughly enjoying the rumble of his voice through his chest. She hummed contentedly, continuing to trace the ragged edges of his scar as she fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

Feeling her body relax as she drifted off, he thought about everything that had happened, both past and present, looking down at the beautiful woman draped across his chest. 

She was a strong one. He knew that. She would move on faster than most. These dreams wouldn't bother her for long. She had a fire in her that drove her to be the best at whatever she set her mind to. She was tenacious in the pursuit of her goal, and he was afraid that he might be her goal at the moment. 

He knew he was still attractive, yes, but she was still just a girl.

'She's a legal adult' his mind supplied.

Scowling, he pushed that thought away, thinking himself foolish. There was no way a pretty young thing like her was interested in an old man like him. She was just looking for comfort and he was the closest thing she had.

'But that doesn't explain her little tease in her room earlier.'

He growled at the unwanted thoughts crossing his mind, causing Hana to stir slightly against him. Looking down to make sure he hadn't woken her, he calmed himself, not wanting to disturb her now that she was finally asleep.

He started to drift off, half thoughts floating through his mind, lulling him to sleep. He placed one last kiss on the top of her head, knowing this may be the only time he could hold her like this.


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke being pleasantly warm. Half asleep still, she snuggled closer, tucking her leg further around whatever it was keeping her this toasty warm. Smiling softly she brought herself out of the fog of sleep, opening her eyes to the world around her.

She froze and she realized why she was so warm. She was pressed fully against her half dressed commanding officer, leg nestled between his.

Momentary panic leaving, she looked up to see if he was awake yet, feeling the embarrassment creep up her face.

His face was soft and relaxed, still deep asleep, no worry lines marring his brow. She had to stop herself from reaching up to trace the lines of his face, not wanting to disturb him yet. He must have been exquisite before the scars. His jaw was strong and squared, lips perfectly shaped, eyelashes just tickling his high cheekbones.

How had she managed to finagle her way into this mans bed (even if it was only for sleeping)?

She sighed, knowing she'd have to move soon to address her bathroom needs.

She slowly began to ease her leg out from between his, desperate not to wake him.

Suddenly he grumbled something in his sleep and rolled to his side, trapping her leg between his and winding his arms around her shoulders.

Hana winced in pain as he inadvertently pulled at her stitches momentarily.

'Well shit' she thought, now completely unable to extricate herself from his hold.

He shifted again, seeming to be waking up as well. He started mindlessly rubbing circles on her upper arm.

He was slowly coming to. He could feel something tickling his chest.

He opened his eyes to find the source of the sensation, only to be greeted with the realization that he was holding Hana close, her breath fanning out over his skin as she looked up at him.

He immediately moved back to his back releasing his hold on her, expecting her to pull away as well. But to his surprise, she seemed to follow him, keeping her chest pressed to his side, still looking at him.

“Morning.” He muttered sheepishly.

“Morning.” She whispered back with a smile tugging at her beautiful lips, “Did you sleep well?”

A little piece of him died at the simple question. She had no idea how satisfying it had been to fall asleep with her and have her still there in the morning, cuddled up next to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Yeah, pretty well.” He replied, not betraying the turmoil inside him. 

She smiled brightly at him, “I'm glad I didn't disturb you too much.”

She pressed her palm to his chest, lifting her weight from where it was nestled next to him, “Unfortunately I have to get up. Pesky bodily functions.”

He released her, missing her warmth as soon as she left.

She climbed out of bed, stretching her whole body up onto her tip toes to dispell any lingering stiffness. 

He watched her pad across his floor towards the bathroom, her baggy shirt falling off one shoulder. Once she closed the door, he fell back into the mattress, groaning and cursing himself. She was worming her way into his world, already closer to him than most of the rest of the team. 

He was so screwed.

But funnily enough he couldn't find much of a will to care how screwed he was. He enjoyed her company. The way her eyes sparkled when she was happy and blazed when she was angry. The cute way she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth when she was concentrating particularly hard on a game or training.

Oh he was so screwed.

She popped her head out then, a grimace on her cute face, “Do you have any pain killers around? I left mine in my room.” 

He reached over into his bedside table, tossing her a bottle, “From the last time I messed myself up.”

“Thanks!” She chirped cheerfully before disappearing back into the bathroom. 

He rolled out of bed, heading over to his dresser to grab a shirt to throw on. He ran his fingers through his hair and popped a breath mint out of the tin before turning back as he heard the bathroom door slide open.

He swore his heart stopped.

Hana was walking across the room, not in the baggy blue shirt she had left with, but in one of his white t shirts. The v neck plunging down much farther than it should have, revealing the tops of her bare breasts, dark nipples just visible through the thin fabric.

She came right up to him, confidence swelling in her chest at the way he was looking at her, “Sorry about your shirt. Mine is covered in blood spots from last night.”

Finally able to breath again, worry clouded his voice, “Is your back ok?” reach for her arm to turn her around to check her over.

“I think I'm fine. I just pulled the stitches a little.” She said turning easily.

“I should take you to Angela to have her check you over. Won't do to have all scarred up like me.” He chuckled.

“I don't want to bother her with something so unimportant.” She said, “I just need to put some ointment on them. I'll figure it out.” Trying to twist and look over her shoulder.

Jack shook his head, walking around her to the bathroom she had just vacated, rummaging around before returning with a washcloth and a tube of ointment.

“Lay down.” He instructed, motioning to the bed, “ Let me have a look at them at least.”

She smiled at him sweetly, sensing a devious opportunity. She had seen the way his eyes roved her body when she had come out a moment ago. He wanted her, and now she was going get him one way or another. She turned towards the bed, taking a few sultry steps before grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it clean off over her head, and laying face down on his sheets.

Jack watched her display with wide, unbelieving eyes. She had to be doing this on purpose didn't she? This little minx was playing a dangerous game, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to resist the beautiful picture she painted, laid out on his bed, topless and perfect.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he walked over to the edge of the bed, perching next to her beautifully pert ass. He looked her over before bringing the washcloth up and gently wiping away the blood around each wound.

They appeared to be healing well, Angela's stitchery as neat and perfect a you could get. He rubbed antibiotic cream over each one with a single gentle finger, not wanting to cause her any more pain.

Once he finished, he wiped his finger on his washcloth and turned back to the tempting creature in his bed. She had turned her face to see him as he worked, a sweet smile playing on her full lips. 

Locking eyes with the nymph he asked, voice deeper than usual, “Does it hurt anywhere else?” While running his hand over the expanse of bare skin before him.

Hana let out a contented hum from deep in her chest, shivering as his calloused fingers ran over her ribs and down her side, “Nope, I think you've fixed me up perfectly.”

He hummed his agreement, letting his hands trail off of her as he stood from the bed. Taking one last longing look at the young woman before him, he returned the items to the bathroom. He had to pause for a moment, leaning on his hands either side of the sink and looking into the mirror. He really was too old for this. Why was she doing this to him? He was an old scarred up soldier, not someone young and vibrant like she deserved. Shaking his head he turned from the bathroom, praying that she had put a shirt back on, all while wishing she hadn't.

The door slid open and he saw her over at his dresser, thankfully dressed, holding one of his picture frames in her tiny hands. He walked over to where she was, looking over her shoulder at a photo of the old team. Rein crouched in the back with Gerard, Gabriel, Ana, himself, Torbjorn, Angela, Jesse and Carrie.

Hana felt his warmth behind her and leaned back slightly, “Who's that?” She asked quietly, pointing to the man on the left.

“Sometimes I forget just how young you are.” He said with a chuckle, “That's Gerard Lacroix. He was the leader of the anti Talon strike force and a good friend of mine. You've actually met his wife.”

She looked up at his face, “ I have?”

“Yes, although she doesn't go by Amelie any more. Talon took her and broke her mind. She calls herself Widowmaker now.”

Hana gasped softly, realizing how much pain this picture must hold. She placed it back in it's place and turned to the man she desperately wanted to hug now.

'Fuck it.' She thought as she launched herself at him, grabbing him around the neck and burying her face there.

Slightly startled by her actions, his hands flew up to support her, still trying to be careful of her stitches, his hand rested at the top of her ass, holding her to him.

“I'm so sorry.” She whispered.

He smiled at her concern, “It's all long past now.”

He gently lowered her back to the floor, placing a kiss to the top of her head before he could stop himself, “Thank you though.”

She slid down his chest, still unwilling to move away, looking up at him through her lashes in a way she never had before. She couldn't believe that he could keep going after something like that, the loss of so many friends would have been unbearable to her.

He saw the awe in her face, her youth and innocence almost intoxicating. His resolve crumbling further and further.

Hana used her hands, still at the back of his neck and pulled him down while she rose up to meet him. Jack couldn't find the will in himself to resist her.

She pressed her lips to his, wishing to worship this perfect man in her arms. She slid her lips across his slightly chapped ones, tasting the mint he'd had earlier. He responded, moving his hands to her waist and pulling her as close to him as he could.

She tasted like his tooth paste. He smiled against her lips. The cheeky little shit had used his toothbrush. He continued the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away slowly.

Slightly breathless, Hana laid her face on his chest, trying to collect her racing thoughts. 

Jack ran a soothing hand over her hair, “You should be getting back to your room before the others miss you.” He rumbled.

Hana swallowed, “Yeah.” before pulling away, moving to grab her soiled shirt.

He watched her as she moved through his room, still not quite knowing how to handle what was happening, but knowing that he had thoroughly enjoyed their kiss.

She paused by the door, “Thank you for everything.”

He chuckled again, “No problem. I'd rather you came here than trying not to sleep all night.”

She smiled a slightly sad smile at him before vanishing through the door.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, not quite sure what he was going to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack soon made his way down to the mess, his spare jacket on, as Hana had still not returned his. His stomach rumbled when he smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. He popped his head through the door to see Lena zipping between a skillet filled with bacon and a griddle cooking up some pancakes, a Kiss the Cook apron draped over her chronal harness.

“Oh hiya Jack!” She called over her shoulder, expertly flipping a flapjack without even looking.

“Thanks for breakfast, Lena.” He said before ducking out of the kitchen and moving to watch the news with Reinhart who had returned late last night from his mission. 

He nodded at his old friend as he sat down, listening to the updates on the front in Russia, hoping Zaryanova was holding up ok.

He pulled his tablet out of his jacket, bringing up all new Overwatch information so he could make sure things were going ok for the moment.

Lena emerged, carrying 2 large plates of food, placing them on the table with a smile before zipping back to the kitchen in a blue flash.

He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until the food was in front of him. He dug in with gusto, looking around and wondering where the little pilot had gotten off to. He was still worried about her.

Setting his fork down, he got up from the table and went back into the kitchen where Lena had started a fresh batch.

“Hey would you mind making up a plate for me to take to Hana? I doubt she's had anything decent to eat yet.”

“Sure thing, love.” She beamed. 

“Thanks.” He stepped back out, seeing Torbjorn hobble his way in. 

The weather was running across the screen, the temps were going to rise, the first heat wave of summer. Jack figures that Lena would pipe up soon about a trip to the cove nearby for the first swim of the summer as she did every year.

At least there was that to look forward to.

“Here you go love!” Lena piped up, handing him a plate and a thermos full of what smelled like tea.

He replied with a peck on her forehead, heading for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finding her room empty, he asked Athena to locate Agent Song. 

“Agent Song is currently in a simulation on the training grounds.” The AI supplied.

“Thank you.” he said, wondering why she was in a simulation when she hadn't even healed physically yet.

He picked up his pace towards the training field.

When he reached the building that house the simulations, he punched his access code into the panel, bringing up a view of what was happening inside the chamber.

She had brought up the view from their last mission and had it paused at the moment before she had been shot. She was walking around Reaper's still form.

Jack scowled lightly, why was she doing this. He set her food down on the tiny desk to his left.

He scanned his hand at the door and entered the simulation with her. It wasn't a large room so he could see the fear in her even from the door.

He walked closer to her. He didn't think she had noticed him and he could see her body trembling.

Walking up next to her, he ran a hand down her arm, hoping to calm the obviously terrified girl. He realized that she was trying to face her fears head on so they wouldn't control her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact, spinning to face him with wide, fearful eyes, brimming with tears.

He looked around the simulation, seeing himself about 30 ft down the street from where Hana's simulated form lay with Reaper standing above her. The real Hana leaned closer to Jack, taking comfort in his strong presence.

“I almost died.” She said in a small voice, “I've watched it 3 times now. I didn't realize just how close it was.”

He didn't respond, just pulled her in for a hug. 

“You didn't have to face this alone you know?” he asked her.

She looked up at him, “I didn't want you to think I was weak.”

“Oh, kid.” he said softly gathering her closer, “ I don't think you're weak at all. It takes real bravery to face your fears head on like this.”

She smiled up at him, feeling better with his affirmations, “You want to go shoot some targets then?” 

Letting go of her, he ruffled her hair, “Sounds like a plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the day went by in a fairly normal fashion, reports, sentry duty, training. After dinner, Soldier retired to his room, hoping to catch up the few hours of sleep he'd lost the night before. It had been warmer that day and his room was a bit muggy for his taste, so he chose to sleep in his boxers that night to be comfortable. 

With a sigh he climbed into bed, only to be assaulted by the smell of green tea. He realized his whole bed smelled like her. 

Jack groaned. That was exactly what he didn't need after his dreams the night before. Their kiss ran through his head for the hundredth time that day. The image of her laid out, topless on this very bed, brought thoughts of a different kind. He felt the blood rushing south, wishing he could have touched her the way he had wanted to. To caress across her pale flesh and roll those dark nipples that had peeked out at him through his shirt between his fingers, teasing them to hardness.

Jack decided there was nothing to be done but release some of this frustration himself, reaching down to free his length from his shorts. 

He imagined taking one of those perfect nipples into his mouth, playing with it until she begged him to do more, his name falling from her lips with the pants of her breath. Trailing kisses down her taut stomach until he reaches the wispy patch of hair he'd glimpsed while helping her into her panties. He wondered what she'd smell like down there. Probably sweet as he imagined burying his nose into her folds, turning his tongue's attention to the bud within, feeling her juices flow under his ministrations.

In his head he saw her writhing in pleasure above him, calling out his name as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. He saw himself return to her breasts, her chest heaving with each breath as he slowly slid his middle finger between her slick folds and into her tight heat, taking her other nipple in his mouth as he did so, reveling the mewling cry she released as she pushed her hips down into his hand. She rode his finger with vigor as he pumped into her, before he imagined replacing it with his cock, now heavy in his hand. He wondered what she would feel like as he stretched her, feeling her wrapped tightly around his length. 

It didn't take long for him to find release, lost in the fantasy of the body that wasn't there with him. He cleaned himself up, feeling slightly guilty about jerking off to someone less than half his age, but she had been relentlessly teasing him.

Feeling much more relaxed, he drifted off to thoughts of the young pilot snuggled close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

She ran through the streets, breath heaving in and out of her chest as she stumbled on a piece of the rubble that was scattered about. She looked over he shoulder as she stood back up, seeing a vaporous black figure gaining on her. Panic coursed through her veins, pushing her spent muscle beyond their protests.

She ran as fast as she could, not sure where she was going but knowing that everything would be over if the black figure caught her. Finally seeing an open shop door she dove in, turning to land on her back, pistol drawn and trained on the door. A hand full of breaths passed as she listened for the gentle whoosh of the winds he created. She fired as the creeping mist came around the door frame, but her pulse rounds flew straight though him unharmed.

Hana scrambled backwards, realizing she had no where to go when she hit up against the counter, as Reaper materialized before her, laughing his sinister laugh. He drew his weapon, training it on her, the sound ringing in her ears.

Just as the shot rang out, Hana sat bolt upright in her bed screaming, body covered in a cold sweat. She drew her legs up to her chest, body shaking, and sobbed. Why had she had another dream? Hadn't she faced her fears earlier? Why hadn't it worked?

She couldn't be alone. Every dark corner was frightening at the moment, an irrational fear taking hold that the mist could be lurking anywhere in the darkness, so she threw on a pair of shorts and nearly sprinted down the hall to Jack's room, leaving tears to splash to the floor in her wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack was startled awake by the rap on his door. Jumping out of bed, he figured it would be Hana before he even reached the door. He pushed the button and was tackled by her petite body. He wrapped his arms around her and could tell she had been crying and her hair was still damp and clung to the back of her neck from the sweat.

He lifted her round the waist and carried her to his bed, laying her down before climbing in next to her and pulling her in close.

“It's ok. I've got you. You're safe.” He whispered into her hair. He slid his hand under the back of her shirt to rub soothing circles against her clammy flesh.

It didn't take as long, this time, for her to calm. Soon she was looking up at him with sad eyes that tore at his heart.

Jack brought his hand up to her face, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears. He wished he could make her hurt go away, that he could just fix everything.

Suddenly she pushed her self up the bed, winding her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his, her movements desperate. He let her for a moment before pulling away.

“You're upset, Hana. You should try and get some sleep.” He soothed. 

Anger flashed in her eyes, “No.” She said firmly, “ I don't want to sleep. Right now all I want to do is feel something that's not fear. I'm tired of being afraid.”

Taken a bit aback at the hardness of her voice, he studied her face for a moment before acquiescing to her demands and returning to the kiss.

Her body melted against his, and he could feel every line of her as he ran his hand down her side to rest on her hip.

She pressed herself into the kiss, tongue darting out to deepen it further, purring when he responded in kind. A sound that flew strait to his groin, causing him to dig his fingers into the flesh of her hip.

Emboldened by his response, Hana ran her fingers up into his hair and brought her leg up to hook around his knee. 

Her movement caused his thigh to push forward, almost touching the white hot heat of her core. 

Jack growled as his tongue danced with hers, his length growing harder in response, pressing into his boxers. He moved his hand up from the curve of her hip, sliding along her smooth skin until his thumb came to rest at the underside of her plump breast, swiping over the perfect roundness, enjoying the feel of it. A jolt of pleasure coursed through her, causing her to arch her body down onto his thigh, seeking the friction her body craved. 

Hana hissed as the stitches in her back pulled tight with the movement.

Jack pulled back removing his hand and bringing it to her face, “Are you ok?”

The spell somewhat broken, she looked at him, “ Yeah I just pulled on my stitches a bit.”

She unhooked her leg from his, removing her hands from his hair and placing them on his chest. She was content to snuggle down into his embrace, his ardor cooled for the time being. He places a soft kiss to the top of her head before taking a deep breath and trying to settle in himself.

Before long, the pair drifted off, unbothered by fears and worries.


	8. Chapter 8

After waking together for the second time, the pair dressed and Jack decided to accompany her to see Angela for her final biotic treatment and to get the stitches removed.

“Now no hard training for at least another 3 days, do you hear me?” Dr. Ziegler warned, pulling out the last of the threads holding her skin together.

“Yes ma'am.” She replies, unwilling to face the fury of the good doctor if she does mess it up, as she pulls her shirt back into place.

With a satisfied nod, Angela turns to Jack, “You keep her out of trouble. You're her commanding officer and I expect you to make sure she abides by the rules.”

He smiles at the fake gruffness in Angela's voice, having heard it about his own recover on many an occation, “Will do, doc.”

“Good now get out of my clinic. I have other patients to tend to.” Shooing the pair away.

The walked in amicable silence out of the clinic doors and towards the lounge. 

When they're about to their destination, Lena zips around the corner in a blue flash, skidding to a halt in front of the 2 of them.

“Heya guys! I was just coming to find you!” She said, bouncing in place, “We're going swimming down at the cove in half an hour. You had better come! It's way better than sitting around this stuffy dump.”

Hana turned to Jack, excitement gleaming in her eye, “Can we go? Please!” She squeeled.

“Well I suppose that doesn't go against your 'No Hard Training' rule.” He chuckled, amused by her child like excitement.

“Yes!” She and Lena cheered, before Lena took off once more in a blur of blue.

Hana turned and leapt up to wrap her arms around his neck, “Thank you!”

Jack let out a short laugh, thoroughly enjoying himself.

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him back down the hallway towards the dorms, practically skipping the entire way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack pulled his black tank top over his head, as Hana waited outside his door, shaking his head with a smile at her enthusiasm. He slipped his feet into his shower sandals and grabbed his beach towel off of the shelf before rejoining her.

Stepping into the hallway, he saw her give him the once over, smiling as she met his eyes again.

“Ready?” she asked, a husky edge to her voice.

“As I'll ever be.” He responded, trying to keep a handle on his arousal before it became a problem.

She beamed up at him, intertwining her fingers with his, pulling him along behind her towards her room.

He stopped at her door, prepared to wait outside as she dressed for the beach, but she kept pulling as her door slid open, looking back at the older man with big doe eyes.

“Hana...” he warned.

“Please?” She asked, looking up at him through her lashes, knowing she had him wrapped around her finger.

“I can't, Hana. Go get yourself ready.” He chided.

She poked her lip out, pouting at his refusal to join her in her room, “Fine.” She whined, releasing his hand and stepping inside to change. 

She rummaged around in her drawers, looking for the swimsuit she'd been given after a photo shoot in Japan to promote her D. Va brand of energy drinks. 

“Aha!” She cried as she found it in the back corner of her drawer.

Quickly she slipped out of her clothes and into the suit she hadn't worn since the shoot. Surveying herself in the mirror, forcing herself to feel confident about the image she presented. She turned and tied a sky blue shawl around her waist, leaving only the long line of the outside her leg showing.

She made her way to the door, hoping she hadn't kept Jack waiting too long, and grabbed her sunglasses and towel, pressing the button and smiling up at him as he leaned against the wall.

She filled out the bikini top she'd chosen nicely, he thought, admiring the show of skin before him.

They made their way outside the base, towards the cliffs behind the lab. She followed him as he led her down a narrow, rocky path towards the base of the cliffs. It was fairly well hidden and she wasn't surprised she had never noticed it before. She admired the view as they went, his muscular ass and thighs framed well in the dark blue shorts he wore, riding low on his hips. She could even see the dimples on his lower back. More scars covered his back and she wondered where he'd gotten each and every one of them. His muscles flexed as he carefully pick his war down the path, paying much more attention to his feet than she was at the moment.

Hana cried out as she stepped on a rock that rolled out from beneath her, cursing herself for getting distracted by the hunk of man flesh in front of her as her body started to fall backwards, fear streaking through her.

Jack spun around at her cry, adrenaline on high as he saw her, arms flailing for balance or purchase that she wasn't going to find. His arm shot out in a flash, wrapping around her tiny wrist and yanking her back into his chest, heart pounding as he wrapped his arms around the now trembling girl.

“Damn, I need to watch where I'm going.” Hana said in a shaky voice, trying not to betray how afraid she really was.

He held her there for a moment, wondering if this beautiful, reckless, clumsy girl was going to be the death of him, but he knew he was too far gone at this point to care.

Grasping her arms, he maneuvered her on the narrow path so that she was in front of him, “There, now I can keep an eye on you.” He said, the care evident in his voice.

She looked back at him, “I feel like I'm always thanking you for saving me from one thing or another.” She said with a smile.

“Glad to be of service, m'lady.” He returned playfully.

Hana giggled before continuing on their journey, being extra careful so she didn't' have a repeat performance.

The path turned with the cliff face, revealing a beautiful cove cut into the rock, hidden from the world.

“Wow.” Hana breathed, taken aback at the piece of paradise before her, “How come no one ever told me this was here?”

Jack chuckled, “We come here a lot in the summer to beat the heat, you arrived in the fall so it just never came up.”

She started down the path again, practically bouncing towards the beach where Reinhart, and Ana were already setting up their things next to each other. The older woman smiled as she saw the two of them, obviously on good terms again since she last saw him in her hospital room.

Unable to contain herself, Hana jumped down the last 6 feet or so to the sand below, immediately digging her toes in, reveling in the feeling before moving to place her towel out on the burning sand. Ana couldn't help but notice the way his eyes followed the young woman's every move. She had enough years under her belt that she knew the beginnings of something when she saw it. 

Jack place his towel near hers, shucking off his sandals and tank top. He walked down the beach, completely aware of the effect he was having on her, deciding he was going to take his turn in teasing her a bit. 

Jack reached his arms up, bringing one over to grasp his tricep to stretch his shoulder, repeating the motion on the other side before pulling his right arm across his chest. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, smirking when he saw her, laying back on her elbows, staring at him with abandon.

He finished his stretches and made his way to the water. Swimming was one of his favorite workouts. Low impact on the joints. He dove into the waves, vanishing from Hana's view.

She literally had to shake her head a bit to regain her senses. How the hell had she managed to snag the attentions of the literal hero of the world? He was Jack Fucking Morrison for Christ sake!

She laid back on her towel with a huff deciding to lounge in the sun for a bit and ponder her current situation.

The others slowly arrived, Lena, Angela, Winston and Fareeha who had arrived early that morning from a mission in Egypt. Genji and Torbjorn stayed behind, disliking how the sand seemed to penetrate any crack and crevice.

Lena dropped her things and flashed her way into the blue waters like they were calling to her soul. Angela and Winston took their time in setting up an umbrella and making sure their things were neat. Fareeha made her way over to her mother and Reinhart, settling into a pleasant conversation with the pair.

Hana dozed off lightly, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin.

Pretty soon everyone was in the water, Ana and Fareeha having a chicken fight on Reinhart and Winston's shoulders respectively. Angela floating tranquilly in the waves and Lena swimming around them all like a fish.

Hana awoke from her doze when a shadow fell over her face, a twinge of fear coming unbidden at the sudden darkness, dispelled when she saw Jack standing over her, his hand reaching out for her.

“Come with me.” He said, droplets of water still clinging to his muscles, glinting in the sunlight.

She sat herself up, removing her sunglasses, and taking his hand to stand. Her hands went to the shawl at her waist, moving to untie the knot.

Jack's breath hitched as the shawl fell away to reveal nothing more than a scrap of purple material covering her, waistband made of clear elastic, giving her the appearance of being nearly naked.

Smirking at her handy work, she deliberately turned around, leaning over to place her shawl on her towel neatly, giving him a full view of the thin ribbon of fabric nestled between her toned cheeks, before standing back up and taking a step closer to him.

“Woman.” He growled out, barely able to keep himself from grabbing her there in front of everyone.

She smirked, standing up on her tip toes and placing her hands on his arm, “I got this one out just for you. I've never even worn it outside of the photo shoot.” She whispered into his ear.

A growl rumbled out of his chest in response, “Fucking minx.” he muttered.

She smiled up at him, beaming and beautiful.

“Follow me.” He ground out, turning before she could do something else to drive him wild.

She fell into step behind him, following as he went into the water next to the cliff face. Jack swam out a ways and went around the rocks, following the sheer cliff, looking back to make sure she was still with him.

The current was strong and the waves pounded the unyielding rock, but she kept pace with him. Glad of the years she had spent training her body into well muscled perfection.

Then she saw what he was swimming to. There was a small opening in the rocks, no more the five feet high above the water. Jack ducked inside, Hana following at his heels. Once inside she looked around. The tiny hole in the cliff face opened to a larger chamber, fallen boulders making it shallow enough she could touch bottom. It was a perfect little hide out, private and beautiful, illuminated by the sun glinting off the water at the opening.

“How did you find this place?” She asked, looking up at the vaulting ceiling, causing her words to echo around her.

“I used to come down and swim for miles each day for training up and down the coast. This was a nice spot to rest.” He explained.

She turned to look at him, sitting on a submerged rock, leaning back, looking utterly relaxed. Pushing off the bottom, she swam towards him, stopping near his thigh, just looking at him.

Jack brought his arms down from the rocks behind him, moving one hand to her bare waist, enjoying the way her eyes closed and she shivered against him despite the warm waters surrounding her. He sat there for a moment, stroking her soft skin with his thumb, before grasping her and pulling her closer, into his lap.

She went willingly, floating through the water to straddle his thighs, hands going to his chest to steady herself, finding breathing a bit difficult at the moment.

He loved hearing the little noises she made. Her breathy sighs, the purrs and the keening whines. He was looking forward to hearing them all again shortly, his mind made up on what was about to happen to the beautiful creature currently in his lap.

He brought he other hand to her, sliding his palm from her hip and up her back, drawing her closer for a kiss.

Hana was having a hard time forming a coherent thought, lost in the lust and disbelief that the legend, the hero of the world, the perfect soldier, wanted her of all people.

She followed his lead, leaning in, placing her lips against his and bringing her arms up and around his neck to lose her fingers in his hair. The pace of the kiss quickly picked up, tongues stroking each other, desperate for more.

A growl rumbled from his chest and through her body, sending bolts of heat to her abdomen, coiling pleasantly, as he grabbed her hip and pulled her down fully onto his lap. There was a slight possessiveness to his actions, wanting her all to himself, and as close as possible.

Hana felt another jolt of pleasure as he shifted beneath her, his length hidden by his shorts rubbing delightfully against her sensitive core, causing her to moan into the kiss and press her breast further into his chest. Her body felt almost electrified, desperate for his touch.

His hand caressed up her waist and to her breast, running his thumb over the nipple that strained against the scrap of purple cloth covering it. She mewled in response as his lips left hers and started to wander to her neck, nipping at the pulse point below her jaw when she dropped her head back.

His other hand ran further up her back to the tie behind her neck, “Can I?” he asked, voice rough with lust.

“Please.” She moaned, echoing off the stone surrounding them.

Jack gave the string a quick tug and let it fall away before tugging the other string at her back, pulling the top out from beneath them, causing her to gasp at the sensation of her nipples meeting the cool air of the cavern. His hands moved down to her hips, pressing her down to him, desperate for friction himself, lightly jerking his hips a he did.

She was making all sorts of delicious sounds as his lips trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, pausing to suck the flesh there, leaving his mark on her before continuing his journey to her dusky nipples, taking one in his mouth, suckling and teasing, all while watching her practically writhe under his ministrations.

Hana grabbed fist fulls of his hair pressing him closer as he smiled against her breast, his hands beginning to knead her ass, grinding up into her heat.

“More.” She cried, her body blazing and wanton, needing to feel filled.

“As you wish, m'lady.” he said, lips tickling her sensitive nipple.

One of his hands followed the crease of her thigh, dipping down to tease her curls with his thumb. More cries echoed around them as her pleasure mounted, fire burning deep with in her. Jack nudge the fabric of her bottoms aside, sliding his thumb between her wet folds, finding the pearl hidden within, stroking it gently. 

He moved his lips back up to hers, whispering against them, “You are absolutely beautiful like this.”

He continued to roll the sensitive nub between his fingers, driving her wild above him, the fire becoming an inferno in her belly. Two of his fingers slid even lower, thumb staying to rub her clit, pressing their way to her entrance, teasing her lightly.

“Please Jack. More.” she moaned breathily.

“I love it when you cry out my name.” He said as he plunged his fingers into her slick heat and kissed her fiercely, swallowing her cries of ecstasy. He massaged her inner walls, finding the spot that drove her wild, still rubbing circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Jack stroked her with the practice gained over decades of bedding women, a feeling of satisfaction coming over him as her walls clenched around his finger and she cried out with abandon, orgasm rolling through her body. 

She collapsed against his chest, thighs trembling, heart pounding out of her chest. The water was almost unbearable to her, lapping and swirling against her over sensitize skin.

He gently slid his fingers out of her, enjoying the spasms it caused, giving her a moment to collect herself before they continued.

She lifted her head, sliding up his body to press her lips to his once more, wanting him more than ever.

Jack maneuvered his hands to the waist band of his shorts, pulling them down his legs, his cock springing free between their stomachs.

Hana pause for a moment to look at him fully, running her hand over his length beneath the water, causing him to hiss through his teeth. She grabbed him more firmly, stroking him, rubbing her thumb over the head.

“Fuck baby girl.” He hissed.

Smiling at his pet name for her she lifted herself up so she could press her lips to his ear, “Am I doing it right, Daddy?” she whispered as innocently as possible.

Jack growled, deep and long, loosing what little control he had left, scraping his teeth across her shoulder, hands tightening on her ass.

She used her hand to guide his tip against her folds as she slowly lowered herself back down, enveloping him in her tightness agonizingly slowly, head thrown back in pleasure.

Jack moaned as she came down, her pelvis finally meeting his. She stopped for a moment to enjoy the sensation of being completely filled.

She brought her hands up to his face, locking eyes with him as she started to move, setting a sensuous rythem. Hana kissed him like her life depended on it as she quickened her pace, loosing herself in the sensations.

Jack bucked his hips up in time with her, pounding himself into her with every thrust, their moans and gasps echoing around the cavern, intermingled into a indistinguishable mess of sounds.

Feeling himself getting close, he moved a hand down between them, finding her clit again, rubbing it in time with their thrusts.

The fire was agonizing, feeling like it was going to consume her from the inside. Desperate to reach her peak, she moved faster, feeling him deep inside her. She was so close, she just needed more.

Jack seemed to feel her desperation, taking a nipple into his mouth, lavishing it to give her what she craved.

Suddenly the bubble inside her burst and waves of ecstasy scorching every nerve in her body, her inner walls clenching him agonizingly tightly, spasming around his length and driving him over the edge. He dug his fingers into her hip erratically thrusting into her a few more times before both of them collapsed against the rocks, reveling in the aftermath of their shattering orgasms.

Jack was the fist to move, bringing his arms up to cradle her against his chest, kissing the top of her head before relaxing back into the rocks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hana floated on her back in the glittering water of the cave, feeling beautifully relaxed as she let the water lap around her. She felt utterly and completely happy in this moment.

She heard the rush of water as jack pushed his way through the water to her, “If you don't put your top back on, I can't be held responsible for what I do to you.” He growled at her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up to face him.

She instantly started kissing him again, tasting the salt of the ocean on his lips before pulling back with a smile, “Oh no please, whatever will I do?”

Jack grinned back at her, deciding to have some fun with her, he lifted her out of the water as if she weighed nothing, throwing her backwards into the deepest part of the pool. Her shrieks echoed around the cavern in a cacophony as she splashed down and went under the water. He laughed from deep within his chest as she popped back up, treading water and looking part murderous, part amused.

“That was not fair Jack Morrison!” She yelled, swimming back towards him, figuring how she was going to take her revenge.

She dove under as she neared him, arching her back to slide up out of the water, hands moving up his legs as she went making sure to tease his muscular thighs with her nipples. She kept sliding up his body until her grabbed her by the waist again, pulling her up to his mouth.

“You are a fucking minx. You know that right?” He asked.

Hana smiled brightly, keeping her lips pressed together, and got her revenge, spitting a stream of sea water onto his face.

Jack felt an amused anger at her childishness, “I take it back. You're not a minx. You're a brat!”

Hana looked terribly scandalized by his revocation of her minx status, “Well why can't I be both?” She huffed.

Jack laughed heartily again, falling back into the water and swimming towards the rocks where their clothes were laying, “I guess I'll let you have that one. We'd better get back. I'm sure the others are getting worried by now.”

“Yeah.” She replied, a sudden sadness that everything was coming to an end washing over her as she went to retrieve her top.

Jack pulled his shorts on, looking to his lover, seeing the melancholy that had come over her and pulling her in close, hands going to work tying her top back into place and smoothing his hands down her sides.

“Don't look so sad baby girl.” He placed a kiss at the juncture of her shoulder, “I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right beside you.”

Hana turned around in the water, snuggling close to him before they had to leave their personal paridise, “What are we going to tell the others?”

He gave a small laugh, bringing his hand up to swipe across her collarbone, “I don't think they'll have much problem figuring it out for themselves, love.”

She looked down, realizing there was a large purple love bite marring her otherwise pale skin. She gasped, punching him lightly in the chest, “You just couldn't help yourself, could you?”

He smiled at her, “I guess I just wanted everyone to know that you are mine.” possessiveness evident in his voice.

Hana melted against him, realizing he didn't intend to keep their relationship under wraps as she feared. She would be able to kiss this beautiful man stupid whenever she pleased.

Happiness once again spreading through her, she pushed away from him towards the opening, “I'll race you back!”

Jack laughed again, knowing he felt lighter than he had in many years, and took off after the ever competitive girl slipping through the waters in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ana smiled knowingly as her friend and the young pilot came back into view, her sharp eyes immediately spotting the dark mark on her chest. She was glad that her old friend seemed to have found at lease a bit of happiness in the beautiful young woman. If anyone deserved happiness in their life it was Jack. He has sacrificed everything to try and better the world, selflessly laying down his life again and again for people he didn't even know, losing so many of those closest to him along the way. 

Yes, Ana was very happy to see him with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hana walked up the beach, wanting to cover back up. This little number was just for him.

She grabbed her shawl tying it back around her waist, she turned back to her new lover.

Jack had grabbed his towel and was drying himself before slipping the black tank top back over his head.

She looked around, noticing that Winston, Angela and Reinhart had already left the beach, leaving only Ana, Fareeha and Lena still there, laying in the sun.

Ana smiled at the girl, causing Hana to blush profusely at the knowing glint in the snipers eye. Hana knew that the old warrior could tell what they had been up to. She turned away, embarrassed, looking back to Jack.

He saw the uncertainty in her face and looked up to Ana, knowing the keen eyed sniper had unsettled the girl, as the other 2 were still dozing on their towels.

He smiled back at her before wrapping an arm around Hana's shoulders, moving to gather their things and return to base. 

Feeling comforted by him, Hana knelt down to retrieve her sunglasses and towel while he slipped on his shoes. 

The pair made their way back up the path, Jack keeping a steadying hand on her side to prevent a repeat of earlier.

Ana watched them leave, enjoying the knowledge that he had never shown so much worry and compassion for anyone before. Sure he'd been with plenty of women, but none of them could be a real part in his high stakes life, so he never stayed with them long before having to take off to some distant country, or disappear on a dangerous mission. It wasn't a life that cultured romance. 

Ana herself had been lucky enough to find love in the midst of battle with Reinhart, both of them understanding the sacrifices necessary of their life, spending what time they had together.

She still hadn't told Fareeha that he was her father, not wanting to give her someone else to lose in the line of duty.

Ana sighed. At least there was some happiness still to be had in their aging lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack and Hana went to the lounge after changing into more sensible clothes, Jack collapsing onto one of the couches and Hana perched on the other end with her handheld, hoping to get some good gaming footage for her channel. They settled into content silence, Jack placing his legs over her lap as he stretched out before dozing off. 

She enjoyed herself, tending to her subscriber obligations, uploading content and responding to her fans, intermittently running her hands over the legs in her lap. Happy to stay right where she was.

But before long, their contentment was interrupted when Angela joined them, eyeing the couple before moving off to the coffee pot in the corner, pouring herself a cup before moving to the armchair with the remote in hand.

She sipped her coffee flipping to the evening news, leaving the pair be for now.

The pretty reported was reading a breaking news bulletin to the camera, the largest Russian mech plant was hit by Talon, looking to assassinate top official, Katya Volskaya, ultimately failing, but leading to extensive damage of the plant itself. It would be out of commission for months for repairs. 

Mercy sighed, relieved that they had failed to take out their target.

“Do you think Zarya was involved?” Hana asked the older woman.

“No. The Russians love their champion and her face would have been on every news report if she had been.” Angela reasoned, “I'm sure they'll be bringing their poster child in on it though.”

“Do we know what Talon's next move is?” She asked.

“I know Winston has been monitoring the flow of intel, and he and Rein have been planning another mission, so I'd say we have a decent idea.”

Jack began to stir in her lap, turning his head towards the television, “What happened?” He asked groggily. 

“Talon attached Volskaya industries and tried to assassinate Katya Volskaya.” Angela told him.

He cursed under his breath, moving to stand as Hana's hands trailed down his legs, “I've got to go talk to Winston and see what our plan of attack is.” He said, sliding into commander mode with practiced ease.

Hana was slightly sad to see him leave, but she understood that the mission came first. Once he disappeared from sight, Angela turned to face the young pilot.

“So I see you two have become close.” She remarked in a motherly tone. 

Blush crept up the young woman's face, her eyes dropping as she tucked her legs beneath her, “I guess you could say that.”

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Angela asked bluntly, getting strait to the point.

Hana looked up at the doctor, “Yes. He means a lot to me and I want him to be happy.”

“Do you understand the full implications of having loved ones in our line of work? We do not generally have happiness for long.” She asked again, a mournful note in her voice.

“I may not know everything about him, his past and what not but I know that we could lose each other at any moment. I saw many of my fellow pilots fall to the Omnics back in Korea. We have to take what happiness we can get. I hope that the end for us is still a long ways off.” Hana explained, feeling more confident in her feelings as she spoke.

Angela's face beamed back at her, the usually cheer back in her features, “Great. I hope it works out for you as well. I would hate to see anyone put Jack through any more pain than he's already been through. If anyone deserves happiness, it's him.”

Hana was slightly taken aback at the subtle threat in the doctors word, but she understood they came from concern for her old friend.

“Now let's talk about birth control!”


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was late getting out of a planning meeting with Winston, Genji and Reinhart. The rest of the base was asleep save Bastion and the other sentry bots. They had figured out a plan of attack. Intelligence from European officials pointed to a Talon hide out on Mallorca in the Mediteranean. A good staging place for operations in Europe and Africa.

After hammering out the details of the proposed strike, they had called it a night, each heading for their respective bunks.

Jack pulled out his mobile as he walked through the empty halls, screen showing 2:41 am. 

'Shit' he thought, 'Is it really that late?'

He yawned, turning the corner to his hallway. He looked up to see what looked to be a pile of something next to his door.

Confused he picked up his pace. Drawing closer he realized that it was Hana sitting on the floor, legs drawn to her chest, completely engulfed by his jacket she had kept. He broke into a jog, the sound bringing her out of the daze she had been in. She lifted her head and smiled a little to see him hurrying towards her.

“Hey.” She said, tiredness making her voice rasp a bit.

Hana stretched out her legs, pushing herself up, making sure to keep the jacket around her shoulders, leaning into his embrace.

Jack kissed her hair, not needing to ask what had happened. He punched in the code to his room, making a mental note to give her his code so she wouldn't have to sit in the hall next time. They may be in one of the safest places in the world but it wasn't impenetrable. 

The door whooshed open and he led her into his dorm, nudging her to his bed as he moved to the dresser to pull out something to sleep in. 

Hana laid the jacket over the back of the chair, feeling safe once again, climbing into the sheets, quickly relaxing, eyes sliding shut as his musky scent enveloped her.

Jack pulled the shirt off over his head, throwing it into the basket in the corner, followed by his cargo shorts. He shook out the cotton pajama bottoms he'd grabbed, pulling them on. He padded to the bathroom to brush his teeth, feeling contented seeing her in his bed again.

Soon he was climbing in with her, spooning her in close to his chest and kissing her hair again before closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day was a flurry of activity, people hurrying about, firearms being tested and prepped, and plans being gone over to make sure everyone would be in sync. It was all hands on deck. Lucio had even flown back from his tour in America, catching a red-eye to lend a hand with the operation.

Hana was peeved though. She still hadn't been cleared for duty so she wouldn't be accompanying the rest of the team. She decided to busy herself helping Fareeha make sure her suit was in top shape, wishing she was working and prepping her own meka. She and Genji were being left behind to guard the base with the sentry bots and Torbjorn's turrets as neither had been approved for the mission by Angela.

Soon everyone was done with prep and grabbing a quick bite before loading onto the pair of crew transports in the hangar and leaving for the isle of Mallorca. 

Jack had been busy, shouting out orders and helping the others, so Hana hadn't had a moment with him since they left his room. She wanted to say goodbye, but didn't know how.

The teams started loading up, all of them strapping in as Jack made sure everyone was in their assigned shuttle. Hana decided that she had to tell him goodbye before he left, so she worked up the nerve and strode up to him, determination on her face. She grabbed his face by the edge of his visor with both hands and with one deft movement popped it off of his face and crashed her lips to his.

Silence fell on the hangar. They had all watched her a bit puzzled, thinking that her look of determination was in order to try and join the mission. This was not what the expected.

Jack hadn't expected it either and stood there shocked for a moment, mask hanging to one side.

Hana pulled back slightly, standing on her tip toes to press her forehead to his, “You had better come back to me, Soldier.” She whispered just for him to hear, as she tried to convey all the emotions she was feeling through her eyes.

Their moment was broken though, when Torbjorn decided to wolf whistle at the pair, the rest of them chuckling.

Hana's face turned bright red and she hid it against his leather clad chest. Smiling at the cuteness of her embarrassment, he smoothed a hand over her head before hooking a gloved finger under her chin and tipping her face up to his again.

“You've got nothing to worry about, kid.” He reassured, quickly kissing her forehead before turning to load up in the shuttle with the others.

Hana stood and watched as the shuttle bay doors closed and the pilots guided the craft out of the hangar, repulsers revving as they went.

She sighed, turning to leave and try to find something to distract her as she sat at her post in the lab. 

She decided to grab her handheld from her room and Jack's jacket from his, and trudged off to her assigned spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sombra waited until the craft were well and truly clear of the base before coming out of the nitch in the rocks she had hidden herself in. She knew that there were still turrets and sentry bots all over the base, but those would be easily overcome by her skilled fingers. She slid down the rock face dropping down onto the roof, purple streaking out as her hands contacted the metal, disabling the sentry bot patrolling there.

She jumped down from the roof, landing next to the door to the storage building. She quickly got to work, using the key pad to access the base's systems, disabling defenses and familiarizing herself with the super computers defenses. 

Knowing who was where and what she needed to do to accomplish her mission, Sombra waved her hand, body disappearing from sight and streaked off through the base unchallenged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Athena's voice rang out through the lab, “Someone is trying to gain entrance into my system. Locking down essential files.”

Hana dropped her handheld, grabbing her pistol from her waistband and looking for a defensible position. She tucked herself into the corner next to one of the doors, hoping to get the drop on whoever was infiltrating the base.

“All base defenses disabled, cameras down.” 

“Can you get them back up, Athena?” Hana called, fear creeping into her voice.

“Trying to reboot defense systems.”

She tried to steady herself. It was up to her to keep whoever this was from gaining the compromising information in Athena's data banks, Genji was on the far side of the base, his post at the munitions bunker. He may not even know what was happening. 

Hana took a handful of deep breaths, steeling her hands on her weapon and waited. This door was the closest to the server room behind the lab. This was the most likely point of entry. 

She held her breath as the door in front of her slid open, waiting for the intruder to step in.

“I know you're in there, Mija.” A woman's voice called into the room.

Hana decided to roll around the corner to face whoever this was head on, but as she spun around the corner looking for a target to train her pistol on, there was no one there.  
She looked around for a moment, trying to find whoever had spoken, when a figure materialized behind her and tapped the top of her head.

“Boop!” The darker skinned woman said before bringing the butt of her pistol down on the back of Hana's head.

Sombra watched, satisfied, as the girl crumpled into a heap at her feet, kicking the pistol away from the unconscious girl.

Looking over her dainty form she commented, “Looks like the super soldier has a new play thing.” Nudging the jacket with her toe before leaving the girl to enter the lab and complete the mission.

Sombra quickly broke through Athena's firewalls, downloading information on agents, missions and other key details. She wiped the system clean of any digital fingerprints before she turned to leave, disappearing once a gain and leaving the lab.

She'd use the other juicy tidbit she learned manipulate Reaper when she returned.


	11. Chapter 11

Soldier stood with the rest of his team as the door to the carrier opened and settled to the ground near their target, Ana having picked off the guards on the surface from the air.

They all ran towards the entrance to the bunker, save Pharah, Ana and Rein who were guarding the surface.

“Remember,” 76 shouted, “This is a breach and clear. Only take prisoners if you know you can take them without danger to yourself.”

“Yes Sir!”

Pharah shot a rocket into the door to the bunker, blasting it open for the team swept down the stairs, weapons at the ready. Jack popped off a couple rounds, downing he guards at the door below them before launching a helix rocket to gain entry to the main part of the base.

Reaching the door, Jack and Lena, who zipped in front of him, peppered the room, dropping 3 more men.

Jack motioned and the team entered. Calling all clear, Torbjorn began setting up a turret to defend their backs Winston, Lena and Angela moved to the left to enter the next area, Winston dropping a shield as they entered. Jack, Lucio and Torb, finished with his turret, moved right. 

The 2 teams began methodically clearing the base, securing each room as they went.

Jack thought it strange that they didn't encounter as much resistance as he expected with only a few guards present and a handful non combat personnel taken prisoner.

Soon they were finished with the operation, returning to the surface with the captured and radioing local authorities to pick them up.

Jack reentered the base, heading to the computer room where Winston was pulling any valuable data he could find.

“You almost done, big guy?” Asked Jack as he entered.

Winston kept his eyes trained on the screen, “You need to see this, Jack” He said in a low voice.

Jack walked over to the terminal, blood running cold at the image on the screen. A video had been paused on a picture of Hana lying on the ground, just outside the doors to the lab where he had posted her.

“Play the video, Winston.” He demanded.

The video began. It was a still image of Hana, a cool, female voice coming over it, “I thought I'd leave you a little present back at base. It was so easy to lure you out of your little hidey hole. A few strategic bits of information was all it took and you all took off just as planned. Oh and don't worry, I didn't kill her, she's just taking a little nap. Thanks for all the juicy information you left for me. I'll be sure to treat it well. Bye bye!”

The video ended.

“We need to get back there now!” Jack ordered, turning to rush up the stairs and gather the others. 

Jack sprinted, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins as he took the stairs 2 at a time. Once at the surface he made straight for one of the transports, shouting orders to the others.

“Mercy, Tracer, Torb and Pharah, with me now.” He barked, “The rest of you, wait here with the prisoners until the authorities arrive. Reinhart, you're in charge.”

Jack jumped onto the transport, yelling at the pilot to get the ship back to base immediately, The others loading up behind him. 

Once the ship was in the air, Angela went to Jack who was standing at the front of the craft, his face deadly serious.

“What's going on, Jack?” She asked, placing a hand on his arm to try and calm him.

Jack was silent for a moment more, “It was a diversion. Someone in Talon wanted us to come here today. Wanted us to leave the base undefended so they could get in. I don't know who she is, but apparently she broke through not only the base defenses but Athena's as well.”

A hand flew to Angela's mouth in shock, knowing what it could possibly have meant for the 2 teammates they'd left behind.

Knowing that Jack wouldn't be consoled at the moment, she returned to her seat to share the news with the others, praying that Genji and Hana were unharmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ship pulled into the hangar at Gibraltar, Jack leaping from the craft before it had even landed, already sprinting through the building, Angela having to use her wing suit to keep up with him, leaving the others to their tasks.

Jack saw that the sentry bots were back up and running as he pushed himself up the incline towards the lab, everything looking just the way he'd left it. He could feel Angela's healing stream focused on him to help him keep up the pace and not damage his joints and muscles.

Turning the corner toward the lab, he saw Genji standing just outside the door, standing guard. 

“What happened?” He called out.

“I don't know. The alarms only went off after it was over. I came here to check on things to find a bit of blood on the ground and D. Va inside working on Athena. She hasn't said anything to me yet.”

Jack nodded, entering the lab, Angela at his heels.

Hana was dwarfed by Winston's chair, typing away furiously on the console in front of her.

“Are you ok?” He asked urgently, “The intruder left us a video in the computers of the Talon base.”

“I'm fine. I've got a bit of a headache.” She replied, never taking her eyes from the screen, “I'm trying to find any sort of a fingerprint left by the hacker to identify her and figure out what she took.”

Angela stepped up, setting her healing stream on the young woman and immediately fingers through her hair to find the source of the blood on the floor outside. Angela parted her hair to inspect the wound.

“It's small and superficial. The worst she has is possible a slight concussion judging by the headache.” She stated.

“Good.” Replied Jack, itching to take Hana into his arms, but knowing that she may be able to extract valuable information from the situation.

“No foreign traces found in my databank. Cause of the breech, unknown.” Athena informed them.

Hana slouched back with a huff, “Whoever did this, they were good. I can't find a damn thing on her.”

Turning the swivel chair, Hana stood and embrace the worried man in front of her, “I'm sorry I failed.”

“It's not your fault. We were set up. This person is with Talon and they leaked just enough information to lure us out of the base so they could infiltrate.”

Hana's irritation built, “The fucking bitch was invisible. I was waiting inside the door to ambush whoever it was when she called out that she knew I was there. I rolled out to face her and there was no one there. Next thing I know she's popping up behind me and knocked me out. Apparently Athena set off the alarms after she rebooted. I woke up and realized what had happened and got strait to work. Genji came in to check on my but I was too busy to talk to him.” She explained.

“You couldn't have known what to expect. You did your best. We were all outwitted today.” He soothed as Angela went back outside.

Hana smiled up at him, pulling him down for a kiss, both of them relieved that the other was unharmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon the pair joined the others outside, the other shuttle just now coming into the hanger.

“So did you find anything?” Jack asked the others.

“We did a full sweep and found nothing.” Fareeha replied curtly.

“All of the defenses seem to be in order.” Torbjorn added.

“We need to get everyone together for a full debriefing.” Jack ordered.

“On it, boss.” Lena piped up, zipping off towards the hangar.

“Alright lets all head to the briefing room and see what we can come up with.” Jack said before putting an arm around Hana and leading her towards their destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hana leaned into Jack's arm, the painkillers starting to kick in and relieve the pounding in her head, her eyes sliding closed, as the others make their way in to sit around the large table.

Jack kissed the top of her head, just glad she was ok, before turning to the others as Reinhart brought up the rear.

“We were duped.” Jack stated authoritatively, “ Whoever broke in here wanted us to attack the bunker on Mallorca to draw us out and leave Athena undefended. They disabled the alarms and base defenses before Athena could even alert Genji there was a problem. According to Hana, who was in the lab at the time and was alerted to the intruder, they could also make themselves invisible. Hence how she was able to get past Hana and into Athena's databanks without a single shot being fired.

Hana scoured Athena's system afterwards and could find no trace of the hack at all.”

“Who has that kind of ability?” Ana asked.

“We don't know yet,” Jack said, “but with the speed and ability they showed in taking the system down, I would bet my life that they were enhanced with cybernetics.”


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a long day and Hana was out cold by the time the rest of them finished up with the meeting. Feeling protective of her after the scare, Jack scooped her up from her chair and carried her back to his room, drowsiness from the painkillers keeping her asleep.

Jack laid her on his bed, pulling her socks and sneakers from her feet and tucking her under the sheets. He got himself ready for bed and climbed in next to her pulling her close and kissing her temple, whispering good night into her ear.

She stirred a bit, snuggling into his embrace, mumbling, “Love you.” into his chest.

Jack's eyes sprang open, looking down at the beautiful creature he held to himself, unable to believe what he heard.

Finally, unable to stop himself, he tipped her head back and kissed her deeply, emotion pouring into the kiss.

Hana awoke to find herself kissing him back enthusiastically. A pleasant way to awaken she thought.

He pulled back a fraction, “Did you mean it?” He asked.

Puzzled she asked, “Mean what?”

“You said you loved me.” He told her, “Did you mean it?

Hana paused, eyes going wide.

“Yes.” She breathed.

His lips crashed back to hers fiercely, as if he wanted to devour her whole. She brought her hands up and slid one arm around his side to massage the muscles of his back, placing the other on his chest. Their tongues eagerly stroked each other, each trying to deepen the kiss.

Hana could feel his length pressing into her stomach, through his shorts and moved her hand down from his back to stroke the head through the fabric.

Jack groaned into the kiss, pushing her over to lay on her back as he started trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. His hands slid up and under her loose shirt to tease her pert nipples before sliding back down her flat stomach to the waist band of her shorts.

He smiled a wicked smile up at her as he place a kiss to her belly button and pulled her shorts and underwear down her long legs, tossing them aside, bringing his hands back up to her creamy thighs, pressing them open to him.

Hana whimpered as the cool air of the room hit her blazing hot core, her own wetness causing her to shiver under his hands. 

She was practically dripping for him as he pressed his nose to her curls, lightly kissing the folds beneath. He parted the folds slick with want and sucked the sensitive button into his mouth, causing her to call out his name and claw at the sheets. He lavished attention on her core, moving one hand up to roll a dusky nipple between his fingers.

She was practically thrashing as his other hand moved to the v of her thighs and slipped a finger slowly into her heat.

It was all too much for her as she fell over the edge, waves of warmth rolling through her body. Her walls clenched around his finger as he moved back up her body to kiss her flushed lips again.

She could taste herself on him as he deepened the kiss, “Please Jack.” She whispered into his mouth, never breaking contact.

Smiling once again into the kiss, he slid his boxers off, freeing his cock from its constraints. Unable to wait any longer to be inside her, he grabbed his erection and rubbed the tip against her still over sensitized core, tearing a gasp from her lips.

He fit his tip against her opening and pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed inside her, letting his forehead fall to hers with a moan. Jack started to move within her, striking her most sensitive spot with each thrust.

Moan after moan fell from her as her eyes slid shut, lost in a sea of sensations. She called his name and he responded by moving faster, pushing even deeper inside her. 

Jack felt his climax building, undone by the sweet friction and burning heat at her core but she came with a cry before him. Her walls squeezed a vice like grip on his cock as he continued to press into her about to tumble over the edge himself.

“I love you.” He groaned out as he felt himself explode into her, slowing his thrusts as he spent himself.

Chest heaving and heart pounding he collapsed next to her, his softening length pulling out of her as she let out a soft cry, completely boneless at the moment.

After a minute to recover her senses, Hana rolled towards him, laying her head on his chest, fingers tracing another scar across his pec.

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders, stroking her arm with a thumb. 

She felt the weight of their confessions in her heart, knowing what it meant for his to have someone in his life that he could finally be in love with in the heroes profession.

He kissed the top of her head, whispering into her hair, “I was so afraid today.” He confessed, “When I went back to Winston in the computer room all I could see was a picture of you lying on the ground, still wearing my jacket. I thought I had lost you. I think that's when I knew.” 

She looked up at him, the love written all over her face, “I have to confess I've had a crush on you for awhile now.” She giggled.

“Really?” He asked incredulously, “I guess it's nice to know I'm still a teenage heart throb after all these years.”

“Yup, I saw you leaving the showers a couple of months ago and couldn't help myself.”

He smiled at her, face darkening after a moment, “You have no idea how relieved I was when Genji said he had found you awake and working on the computer. It was like a lead weight was lifted from my chest.”

She smiled, sadly this time, “I'm sorry I worried you again.”

“Don't be.” He told her, “You did more than most would have been able to against such an opponent. You are capable and strong, even without your mech. Don't forget it.”

“Thank you.” she murmured, drowsiness overtaking her again as the adrenaline worked it's way out of her system.

He laid there and rubbed circles on her lower back as she fell into a deep slumber again. Mind going over the implications of the hack again.

Whoever she was, she was Talon, meaning that all the information she had gained was now in Reaper's hands, putting all current and former agents of Overwatch at risk. This was a huge leak with possible deadly consequences. Winston was alerting everyone in the database of the risks. 

Moreover, Reaper would know of the woman next to him's importance to him. And that struck the fear of god into him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sombra strolled into the lounge of the Talon hide out in Nigeria, smiling when she saw Reaper sitting there, photos and papers spread out on the table in front of him.

“I've got something you're going to want to see.” She sing songed.

“I'm busy, Sombra, spit it out or get out.” He growled at her.

“But that's no fun.” She pouted, “I wanna make you work for it.”

He stood from the couch, looming large over her, but she wasn't intimidated, “I promise it's worth it.”

“Fine. What do you want?” 

She let out a laugh, spinning in place, “I want your word that you won't target Katya Volskaya again. She's more useful to us alive and cooperative.”

“No deal.” He responded, turning back to the couch.

“Even if I tell you this juicy bit of info is about your old friend Jack Morrison?” She said with a smirk on her face, knowing she'd have him with that.

He slowly turned back to her, rage practically rolling off of him.

“Fine. You can have the Russian bitch to play with. Now this had better be worth it.”

She flicked her fingers, bringing up the image of the girl laying on the ground wearing a too big leather jacket emblazoned with 76 on the back.

Reaper stared at it in disbelief. He would never have given his favorite coat to some random team mate. No this girl had to be special to him somehow. He studied the picture closely. She was very young and he thought he'd seen her somewhere before.

Realization dawned on him, “She's the one I shot in front of him in Poland. Who is she?” He demanded.

“Overwatch Agent Hana “D. Va” Song. She's from Korea, having been picked for the Meka program and quickly rising to the top of the ranks. She was recruited to Overwatch by Dr. Ziegler eight and a half months ago.” She informed him, “Personally I'm surprised he went for someone so young. She's only 19.”

Reaper growled, not saying a word as he turned back to his papers. He was going to find a way to use her against him to bring Jack Morrison to his knees at last.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack rose before dawn, leaving Hana peacefully in his bed. He quietly readied himself before heading out, bound for the lab. He needed to talk to Winston about the danger she was now in. 

He trudged solemnly up the steps to the scientists favorite spot. Jack knew he liked to be up early to be prepared for the day.

Winston heard him enter, “Whatcha need Jack?” He could tell the soldier was unhappy by the way he carried himself, never able to hide much from a keen eye.

“Reaper knows.” Was all he said.

Winston's eyes fell to the floor, “I know.”

“We have to protect her.” Jack stated, his tone harsher than he meant, “She's so reckless in battle that I don't know if I'll always be able to keep her safe.” 

Jack ran a hand through his hair, “Hell she nearly died when he wasn't targeting her.”

“I know she'll throw a fit, but I plan on pulling her from active duty for the time being. If she's a target not only would it endanger her to be on the mission, but it would endanger the rest of us trying to protect her.” Winston stated.

“She won't be happy with that. She wants to plow head first into any threat she sees.” Jack sighed.

“I know but I don't know what else we can do to keep her safe. Talon has shown that they can now infiltrate anywhere without problem. I don't think anywhere is safe at the moment.”

Jack felt unease spreading through him at Winston's words. Whoever this hacker was she could disable any system and move invisibly. How were they supposed to stop what they couldn't see?

“I guess I'll break the news to her. We'll have to make sure she has someone with her at all times.” Jack said before turning to leave.

“I'll talk to Lena about it.” Winston called after him. 

Jack raised a hand to signal he understood and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack slipped back into the bed next to her, gently shaking her shoulder to rouse her.

“Hana, baby, wake up. I need to talk to you.” He whispered, kissing her temple.

She stretched out languidly in the bed, a sleeping smile spreading across her face as she saw him, “What's up?”

Jacked paused, unsure of how to tell her that the reason for her nightmares was going to be targeting her. He didn't want her to be afraid all the time, but he needed to keep her safe.

“They know about you.” He said solemnly.

Hana looked puzzled, unsure of what he meant, “I don't get it. Talon has known I'm with Overwatch for months now. I've killed enough of their people that I'd hope they'd notice.”

Jack ran his hand down her cheek, thumb swiping just under her eye, “No baby, they know about us. They're going to be targeting you to try and get to me. Especially Reaper.” He explained.

Her eyes widened, her mind immediately bringing up their last encounter, fear filling her features.

Jack pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her hair, “I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe.” He murmured, “We've decided to pull you off of active duty so they dont get a chance to target you in the chaos of a mission, and you won't be alone. I don't want them ambushing you without backup.”

Hana just nodded, fear numbing her mind. 

“I want you to wear you MEKA bracelet at all times as well. Better to have in and not need it.”

She just nodded again.

Jack, sensing she just wasn't right, grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could see her face. Her eyes were glazed over, body seeming to be on auto pilot.

“Hey hey hey.” He soothed, trying to snap her out of it, “We're going to take care of it. I've got you.” 

He pressed his lips to hers, she finally seemed to respond, a small sob escaping as she fervently kissed him back.

Jack pulled back again, feeling her take a deep, steadying breath.

Hana looked up at him with tears clinging to her lashes, setting her features into a more determined fashion, “I'm not going to sit here and be helpless.” She affirmed to herself, “If they want me they're going to have a fight on their hands.”

A small laugh came from his parted lips, “That's my girl. A fierce little minx.”

They both chuckled. Just wanting to lay there with each other, unsure of what was going to happen next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hana sat down in front of her mech with a huff of annoyance, glancing behind her at her 'babysitter of the hour', Lucio. He was sitting a few feet from her with his tablet, mixing a new track loudly.

“Can't you put on some headphones or something?” She whined, the broken music distracting her from her work on her prized MEKA.

“Nope, sorry girl. Commanders orders.” He said, switching to imitate Jack, “I want your eyes and ear open and alert at all times while guarding Agent Song.”

Hana sighed dramatically before climbing back up her mech and hanging down into the cockpit to adjust the tension in the left control arm.

It was slightly comforting to be working on her mech. There was a sense of normality about it that her life was sorely lacking for the last week. She never got to be alone unless she was in the bathroom and even then there was someone standing right outside the door.

To say she hated it was an understatement. The irritation was making her act childish and petulant. 

Just as she was finished reattaching the arm and started to slide out, alarms sounded all around her.

Lucio dropped his tablet and pulled out his phone, pressing the com in his ear.

“What's going on?” He called.

His and Hana's earpieces crackled, Jack's commanding voice barking order, “Three Talon ships incoming to the lab. All agents prepare for combat. Lucio, take Hana to storage bunker F. You should be safe there”

“Come on! Let's move!” He shouted, grabbing his Sonic Amplifier and switching it to speed boost. He grabbed her hand and they flew towards the back side of the base.

Fear was coursing through her veins as she sprinted as fast as her legs could push her.

'No.' She thought, 'I have to keep my wits about me.'

She pulled her combat pistol from her belt, flicking the safety off.

The dashed into the small storage room, normally used for tools and other basics. The door swished closed, the pair both wedging themselves into cover and watching the door for any possible intrusions. 

The lights cut out, plunging the room into darkness save the LED's on Lucio's weapon, bathing their faces in a pale green glow. They looked at each other, wondering what was happening to the rest of their friends.

Winston's voice came over their ear pieces, “They've hacked the system again, base power and defenses offline. Trying to restart the system.” 

Hana felt the panic trying to rise in her chest, quashing it with determination. Fear would not get the best of her this time.

But with both of them focused on the door in the darkness, neither of them saw the black mist filtering in through the small vent behind them, slowly materializing into a black figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack launched a helix rocket into the last two men of the first wave of Talon thugs, taking the moment to use his coms.

“Lucio, report.”

There was silence over the ear piece.

He started to pepper shots into the second ship coming in to drop troops, “Lucio, Hana come in.”

More silence greeted him.

He knew something wasn't right, like this was another distraction. 

“Ana, Mercy, with me. Lucio may have been compromised.” He ordered, the pair nodding in agreement and starting towards the bunker the pair were supposed to be hiding in at the far end of the base, leaving the troops to Winston, Genji, Bastion, Reinhart, Torbjorn and Pharah.

Jack sprinted as fast is his souped up legs would carry him, Angela having to use her suit to keep up with him, Ana running the cat walks with a practiced ease.

They raced through the hangar, Jack instructing his team, “Ana stay out of sight and support us from above. Angela, be prepared for anything, we don't know what we're running into.”

“Understood.”

They exited the far end of the hangar, stopping cold. Reaper stood in the middle of the roadway only 7 yards in front of them, Hana sitting curled on the ground below him, shotgun trained on her head.

She locked eyes with his visor trying to convey that she was afraid but ok for the moment.

“What do you want with her, Gabriel?” Jack demanded.

Reaper let out a dark laugh at the use of his former name, “Well I wanted to properly meet the woman who seems to have captured your heart at last, Jack, and I must say she's a bit young for an old soldier like you.”

“Let her go now.” Jack yelled, feeling Angela train her boost onto him, filling him with inhuman strength.

“ Oh I think I'll have a bit of fun with her first.” Reaper taunted, wanting to draw out his old friends agony as long as he could.

He nudged the side of Hana's head with the barrel of his gun, “Besides, Jack, I worked hard to get my hands on this little hellcat. She put up quite the fight. You should be proud.” He laughed again, reveling in his perceived victoy.

Hana made a motion, drawing Jacks attention as Reaper laughed, showing him her MEKA bracelet, subtly pressing the button to summon her mech.

Jack realized what she was going to try and do and threw himself into a sprint. As soon as Reaper say the mech start to descend he would kill her. He threw everything he had into his sprint, feeling the sting of Ana's Nano Boost pushing him even faster.

He heard the roar of the mechs jets behind him as Reaper looked at the soldier hurling himself towards his woman.

Jack leapt the last couple of feet, knocking Hana too the ground as a shot rang out.

Blinding pain engulfed him, tearing through his chest. Blood rushed to his mouth as he felt his heart fail, no longer pounding in his ears. The darkness creeping over his vision as he heard the distant screams of women and the roar of jets, but it all felt so far away and he was so tired, brain going fuzzy as the darkness engulfed him, pain receding into deaths embrace.

And then there was nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Sensations began to filter through the suffocating darkness, half thoughts flitting by before they could be processed. The beeping of some machine, the stiffness he could feel without even moving, the familiar irritation of an IV taped to his hand.

Thoughts started becoming clearer as he came to, finally opening his eyelid that felt like lead weights. Jack quickly closed them again as the bright lights assaulted him, trying to bring his IV free hand up to cover his eye, finding it trapped.

He cautiously squinted his eye open a fraction, looking over to see a familiar mess of dark brown hair partially covering Hana's peaceful face as she slept next to him in the bed.

His eyes were beginning to adjust to the brightness of the room, looking around to ascertain where he was at the moment. He recognized one of the rooms in Angela's clinic.

Ana walked into the room, smiling at him, “The monitors showed your heart rate had increased. It's about time you woke up.” She joked, moving to grab the tools hanging on the wall behind the bed.

“What happened?” He rasped out, voice hoarse from disuse.

“Well what do you remember?” She asked, placing the stethoscope onto his heart.

“I remember us facing off with Reaper. He had Hana.” He forced out, looking down at the sleeping girl again, “She called her mech and I ran in to protect her. Then nothing.”

Ana hmm'd her understanding, “He tried to shoot her when he saw you, but you jumped in the way of the shot. You were technically dead for 14 minutes.” She told him, “But she saved you.” Ana motioned to the girl next to him as she wrapped the cuff around his arm.

“Her mech came down right after he shot you. She blasted her mech strait into Reapers face and knocked him back so Angela could come in to work on you. He misted away when she started unloading into him.”

“I have never seen such a rage in someone so tiny,” Angela laughed, entering the room and taking over for Ana.

“She was definitely something. She used her mech to carry you back to the clinic. Angela is a god damned wizard to have pulled you out of that.” Ana continued.

“I couldn't lose one of my oldest friends.” Angela said sadly, shining a pen light into his eyes to check his pupils, “I had to use some of my unproven tech to keep you with us. I've used it in small dosed on myself to make sure it was safe, but I'll need to monitor you to check for any unintended side effects.

Ana handing held a cup of water to his lips, the cool liquid feeling heavenly on his parched tongue and throat.

“You've been out for nine days now. I was beginning to wonder if I had messed something up.” Angela said.

“ I actually feel pretty good, doc.” He replied after finishing his water, “Whatever it is you did worked wonders. Thank you, Angela.”

She smiled down at him, “There are some obvious side effect that you need to be aware of. I've improved upon the super soldier serum they used on you back in the old days of Overwatch. Now as well as being stronger and faster, your body will heal itself in a fraction of the time. It also seems to have had an effect on your skin.”

Jack looked down at his hand at that, noticing that the little lines he'd etched into his skin with two and a half decades of battle were gone, leaving smoother skin behind.

He looked up at Angela, “What does that mean for me?”

“Well I can't be sure as I haven't had enough time to watch you, but I believe that I may have successfully reversed the aging process.” Pride tinged her voice, betraying the slight smugness she felt.

Jack's eyes widened, brain trying to work through what her words meant. His body was physically young again, the years erased from his skin.

“The nano bots I injected you with seem to be repairing any damage they can find. From what I know from using it myself, it does seem to stop or significantly slow any of the signs of aging.” Angela told him.

“You still have old man hair though.” Piped up Ana from just outside the door, laughing good naturedly. 

Jack's brain was still trying to work through all the implications of this when Ana came back in, handing him a small mirror.

“Check yourself out. You don't look half bad.” She joked.

Jack took a deep breath and held up the mirror, gasping at what he saw. He was young again. His scars were still there but all the lines that betrayed his age had vanished. Jack stared at himself for a minute, not quite believing this was real.

“You know,” Ana started, “She hasn't left your side this entire time. She even bit Winston when he tried to take her to her room to get some rest.” The old sniper chuckled.

He looked at the girl next to him, seeing her face scrunch up adorably as the commotion in the room roused her from her slumber.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, causing her eyes to snap open. She started at him for a moment before tackling his chest with a happy cry.

“You're finally back.” She whispered, happy tears falling from her eyes onto his cheeks.

She kissed every inch of his face as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her down to tuck under his chin. His whole body felt as light as a feather, knowing happiness he hadn't felt since he was a child.

“I'm back.” He affirmed, “I don't plan to go anywhere anytime soon. I love you Hana Song.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in 10+ years. I hope I'm not too rusty.


End file.
